The Assassins of the Underworld
by dancers of the night
Summary: Yami half Demon Assassins is to kill this girl but he loves her. He is not to interact with humans. When the leader of the underworld finds out, he plans on killing Yami. Will the Leader kill Yami?, or will Yami kill him first?
1. Demons and half Demons

Dancer: This story goes to **Tea- The Chosen One.** Today is her and my birthday's. So Happy Birthday Tea. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Chapter 1

**Demons and half Demons****  
**

_ I watched that bastard pull a cigarette out of a cigarette box. He put it between his pointer finger and his middle finger. Regular humans make me sick half the time. Good thing I am half demon. Humans think that the underworld is the world of the dead. It's not, Demons live down there. Well used to be. Demons are not to interfere with the human world, but there was this one Demon before I was born._

_ He loved this human girl. He watched her every night. He had the ability to put his wings, claws, everything of his Demon self away to look like a human. He married the girl and had kids. One day the Leader of our clan killed him and the family. Ever since then most Demons would go to the human world and have sex with any women. Of course Demon women never went up to the human world because they would be killed by our leader. Once the Demon men did that they left. After the nine month period they would go up there to the human world and kill the women and take the human/Demon baby. Human/Demon babies never got there powers until ten years old. Demons already had there powers when they were born._

_ Most Demons hate us half ones, but they know we have an advantage. The leader of our clan told us half ones we could never marry. The only jobs we could do, because most Demons hate us like I said before, would be Bounty Hunters or Assassins. Most of us half Demons chose Bounty Hunters because it didn't involve killing people. It only involved catching people. I chose an Assassin. I want to prove to our world that I am not one of those half Demons that are a sacredey cat to full Demons. So I joined the best Assassin companies ever. _

_The Demon that runs it would be the leader himself, __Haruhiko Kaiba__, yes he is the most powerful Demon in the Demon world. Most Demons are classified by there wings. The strongest is black wings with red veins. Then the black wings with blue veins, then green, purple, last but not least no veins at all. They are the weakest. Me I have red veins, I never showed my father. He always hated me, since I am half human. My father's wife, and my three brothers,__Jouichirou he is the oldest, he has hair like mine, black hair with purple outlining of if and yellow bangs. His eyes are yellow. When he uses his ability his eyes glow yellow, and his ability is that he can run very fast. Just I have yellow bangs that stick up as well. The second oldest would be Masakatsu he has black hair, with green outlining and green eyes. His ability is that he can turn invisible. Then my other brother _Gakushi. _His hair is black with red outlining, purple eyes, and red bangs. His ability is to read minds. I really hate it when he reads peoples minds. Me I have black hair, with purple outlining, and yellow bangs. My eyes are deep crimson red. So people mistake it as blood red but it ain't. My ability is that I can kill people easily. With one swipe of my claw or wings the person would be dead. Blood would be pouring out of the person so much that help would not be useful. _

_My dad I really don't care for. He is so mean. I would love to kill him. I don't because it would make me look bad. His wife at the time died with his third son born. So he went up to the human world wanting revenge since a human did kill her. He found this girl and had sex with her. Weeks later he found out that the woman was pregnant. Nine months later she had me. My dad killed her and took me. He tortured me because I was not full Demon.__My brothers were mean as well, and still are.__ All of my brothers and my dad has black wings. Once I prove my loyalty to the leader of our clan I will show them no mercy when I come the leaders right hand man. I will kill them. One thing I am afraid of though would be if I am to prove my loyalty would be that I at least kill on innocent person. I don't think that would be to hard. Haruhiko is a Demon you don't want to mess with. _

_He sent me to the human world to kill this bastard that I am watching now from the roof top of this building. He knows that I only kill criminals. He says I am the best Assassin he had ever had. I notice that this guy that I am watching is looking at something while he smoked his cigarette. The man looked more of a drug person that would get what he would want. I followed his gaze. I saw him looking at a girl. I looked more closer. She had brown hair, blue eyes, she had a black skirt on with a black top with a baby blue jacket. She also had baby blue high heels on. I realized that it's the girl that I have watched the pasted few years that, when had to kill people here. She is so beautiful that I can't stop thinking about her. _

_I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. I saw the guy drop his cigarette and put his foot on the ground and twisted his foot. He stop and walked over a cross the street. I saw him take a bandanna out and quickly wrapped it around the girl's eyes that I have been watching. She screamed but he covered her mouth with his hand. I couldn't here what he said to her but I knew it was a threat. I became more angry, I wanted to get down there and kill him now but I told myself to wait. He got her back against an ally wall. He started to undress her. Then I saw other human men, there is about four other ones. I watched them play with her. I knew she needed help. If I got caught killing this man then I would have to kill the people that saw me. It is a rule in our land. If you get caught then kill the people that saw it so that they don't spread the word about seeing a demon. I only had to do that once. I can see it being the same here in this moment of time. My eyes started to glow a dark crimson red. My wings came out of my back riping my cloths a little. I had to take off my shoes, my claws on my fingers grew to its place, and so did my feet. My ears grew pointed, and my skin turned red. Anyone could see my shadow from the moonlight if they look down on the streets. The man, and the rest of the men that I will be killing to night, is hurting the girl. I can't stand it any longer. I jumped off the building and landed safely. No ordinary human could do that. If they did they would die. _

"Leave her alone."_ I said harshly. Maybe a little to harsh. The men looked at me._

"Oh my God!" yelled one of the men."Is that a demon!"

"Lets run!"

"No." said the man._ I saw him take out a switch blade. I really don't like those things. I have been cut with one before but not badly. I just fear tonight will be the night that it will be bad._"Lets kill it." _They started at me. I took one of my claws and thrust it into the leaders neck. I felt it go inward more and more._

"Never and I mean never do that do a young lady again."_ I said putting my finger/claw all the way threw his neck. I could feel his blood, seeping threw the cracks around my claw. If I pulled my claw out of his neck he would be dead. Instead I had another idea. I slid my claw to the left side of his neck. I saw blood, bone, anything in the neck on the ground and his head half way on. One of the guys fainted. The other three ran. I killed the three that ran right beside me with my wings. I heard there necks sap were they die immediately. I went over to the fainted one, I shrugged, I will kill him in a second. I walked over tot he girl. I failed to realize the one that fainted got up and cut my arm really deep with a switch blade. I yelped in pain. I felt it go deeper and deeper into my skin. I grabbed the guys hand that held the knife. I pulled at it, the knife came out. I saw my own blood run down my arm. I looked at him I took the knife out of his hand and stabbed him in the heart. I saw him fall to the ground, a blood puddle ran around him. I walked back to the girl. I saw her shaking uncontrollably. My eyes glowed red again. My wings shrink back into my back. My claws went back to regular fingers, so did my feet. My skin went back to normal as well. My ears went back to human ears. I put my shoes back on. Only half demons can do this, turn into human form. I undid the bandanna that was covering her eyes. She hugged me. I was surprised at first but returned it._

"Thank you so much. I thought I was a sitting duck. Thank you." She said crying.

"It's not a problem." _I notice that she looked at my arm._

"Your hurt. Here come with me I will help you get that care of." _She grabbed my hand. I knew I had to get back to the Demon world but she is to kind. I think I am getting to like her more. _

"Whats your name?"_ I asked her that. I hit my self mentally. I never had human contact like this before. I know not to talk to humans but she is so pretty. Stop it Yami you can't do this, you can't like her._

"Anzu Mazaki."

"Anzu eh." _It felt so good saying her name. It just rolled of my tongue like if it was heaven. Need to get these damn thoughts out of my head. Do I really like her?_

"Yes, whats yours?"

_Should I really tell her. I was born here and they did put my name as Yami Motou and in the Demon world it is the same._"Yami Motou."

"Nice to meet you Yami. Thank you for all your help. Now lets just make it back to my house so that I can help you fix that cut of yours." _Anzu dragged me up and down other different streets. Then I saw an apartment. We walked up about two flight of stairs, then we made it to the door. There is a number on it. It said 30. I saw her open the door with her keys. We walked inside. She had a nice living room. The walls are white. The floor is wood. She had a T.V set and a couch that faced it. I saw pictures of her and her friends and family that I guessed that's who they were. She made me sit down on the couch and pulled out a aid kit. I know a lot of human stuff since I have been killing people for a long time now. _

"Ow, that hurt."_ I said that as she sowed up my arm. _

"Of course it will hurt. Its really deep."

_While she did this I looked at her. She looked more beautiful up close. She had nice curves, thighs, and a pretty face. What am I saying I don't need this. After a couple of more string or whatever she had, she was done._"I really need to go."_ I said standing up and walking to the door. I felt her grab my hand again. Her hands are so soft._

"At least take my number so that we can well you know." _I saw how nervous she looked, she put her hand behind her head._

"Okay."_ She wrote down her number and gave it to me. _

"I hope to see you again Yami."_ She stood up on her tip toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed but I turned away so she couldn't see it._

"Okay, she you later." _I walked out the door. Once the door shut and I walked down the stairs I put my hand to where she kissed me. I guess I am in love with some human but I can't show it.It was about two hours when I reached the portal to the Demon world. I turned around to see the city lights. Well I will be back to kill more people. I just felt like something will turn my life around when I got back to home or better yet the place I hate where my dad lives. Then I walked right through the portal to the Demon world. I landed on the ground of the Demon world. The skies are always clouded like it could rain but it doesn't. The oceans like in the human world are like lava here. The rocks and ground are red. I really don't like this place. I walked into a building near by which is the leaders palace/were people work as well. I walked into his office. Our leader looked up at me._

"Yami I see that you are back."_ I bowed to him._"Did you kill him or do you need more time?"

_I stood up._"No, I have killed him. I even had to kill four other people because they saw me."

"Were they with him?"

"Yes."

"Then it doesn't matter. Go home I will call for you when I need you again."_ I followed his orders. One of the rules I hate so much of his is that if you are half Demon then you must live with your mother and father for the rest of your life, then there is that you can't get married you can only pick two jobs then you can't kill any Demon unless directed by him. I hate Haruhiko so much like my father. Even if we are Japanese Demons my father has a American Demon name, Johnny. My dad's ability is to hear conversations 100 yards away from him. I swear once I get to be second hand man to Haruhiko Kaiba then I will kill my dad and him, then my brothers. I got out of my thoughts and realized that I am at the door to the house were I live. I opened the door to see one of my brothers there. When I stepped all the way in I saw the whole family there. Even our new step mom._

"Oh great it is the little dick." _said my older brother Gakushi. I really hate him. Good thing I know how to block my mind from his mind reading._

"Don't call me that."_ I hated it when they did this to me. I am 20 years old. Not five when they did this to me more._

"Dinner is over there you ungrateful thing."_I hated when my dad said that. He says it a lot. He thinks I am nothing but thin air. I will kill him. I will._

_My other two brothers Masakatsu and Jouichirou were having a conversation about me. I knew it was bad when I heard this.'He should get fucked up.' I jumped over and my claws grew out, and wrapped them around his neck. It's the first time I slipped in front of this family. I usually don't ever show my demon self around here at all. They don't even know that I am a Assassin. They don't even know about what type of Demon I am. _

"Wow, I didn't even knew you had it in you." _I could see__ Masakatsu__ smirk since my claws are around his neck._

"If you know what I do every day then you wouldn't be hear."_ I said it venomously. My claws scratched his skin were it to bleed. I barley touched him too. Just a lite scratch is all. I could fill his blood coming down his neck. I let go. He reached for his neck. He felt his blood and looked at his hand, it is covered in dark red blood._

"You know what!" _yelled my dad._"Get the fuck out of here!"_ I ran and got my stuff out of my room and ran out the door. I finally am leaving that place. I started to walk down the red road to the place that one of my friends live down on. He is half Demon too. I walked down a couple of streets, then I saw his house. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I heard someone coming and opened the door._

"My I come in?"_ I asked._

"No, just kidden you can." _A blonde haired half Demon said, as he let me in._

12345678910

Dancer: Tea I hoped you like it. I won't be here Wednesday all the way through Monday because of Dance Championships. I won't have a computer with me. I am going to Branson so don't expect any reviews from me or updates.This will be my first story to give only one POV. There might be other peoples POVs just not at the moment you will see it when it comes. Please R&R


	2. Somebody Watching

Dancer: **Cheating Death** I am glad that you liked you bday present and that you feel better just get even more better. I would like to thank all the reviewers that reviewed last chap.

**Celeste5502**

**Cheating Death**

**mychemicalromance122**

**fantasia-49**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**luckygirl777**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh!

Chapter 2

**Somebody watching**

_I walked into the half Demons home. The half Demon that let me in has blonde hair, brown eyes, wears a white t-shirt, jeans, and a green jacket. His wings are black no veins. His name is Jonouchi Katsuya or by his nick name Jono. His sister Shizuka Kawai, has red hair, blue eyes, and is a full Demon. There dad and mom (well her mom) died years ago. The two leaved in the same house ever since. Shizuka is different from the full Demons. She cares for us half ones. That's what I respect her for and I am not mean around her either. _

_Jono knows me very well; we have been friends since we were five years old. I was getting beat up by full Demons at the playground in the rocky woods is what we called the park. At that time I didn't realize my power. Jounouchi at the time was a better fighter then I was, he fought them off for me. Then we became friends after that. Now since my power or ability that I have I have saved his ass a couple of times when he tried to kill people. Yes, he became an Assassin like I did. I have killed more people then he has. _

_I sat down on the couch putting my stuff next to my feet._

"Yami what's wrong? Why are you here?"_ Shizuka asked me as she came down the stairs. She wore a pink skirt, and a dark blue t-shirt. She all ways worried about me. She does like me but I don't like her. It's one of those wishful things for her. _

_I looked over to Jounouchi. He knew that his sister liked me but he knew just as me it would never work out._"I slipped up Jono,"_ I said that with my head down._" my anger got the best of me. My father whom I really never cared for kicked me out."_ I saw him with a questioning look._

"What happened buddy?"_ I hear him ask me._

"When I got home today, it was the same as always when I walked through the door. So my brothers, Masakatsu and Jouichirou were having a conversation about me and I heard them saying. 'He should get fucked up'. I lost it after that. I pulled my claws out on him. Then my dad kicked me out because-"_ Jono gave me a look saying don't finish it. So I kept my mouth shut._

"I know your dad kicked you out but don't you think that the police might come and get you? It's a rule that you have to live with your Demon dad or mom until death."

_I knew he had a point._"No, if they did I would go to our leader instead. Tell him what happened."_ I know our leader respects me but sometimes I wonder why he never made me show my wings to him like everybody else. The only reason why he does that is just in case if we disobey him, so that if we do he will send someone as strong or stronger to kill you. Nobody in the Assassins group has red veins so I am good, for now._

"Sis will you show Yami to his room?" _asked Jono_

_Shizuka gave a nod to her brother as I got my stuff and followed her in there. She opened that door. I saw her looking at me but I ignored them. She left the room so that I could be by myself. I looked at the spare room that I have been put in. It's a nice cozy room. The bed is a twin bed with blue bedding. The currents are the same. A dresser with a mirror. I notice that I am still holding my stuff so I put it down. I notice that a piece of paper fell out of my pocket of my jacket. I picked it up and notice that it is her number. Anzu's number. I venison her in my head. I knew I need to call her. I took out my pager. Our world is like the human world with technology but we call a lot of things different. Their cell phones are called here pagers. I dialed the number and heard someone pick it up. _

"_Hello_?"_ I heard a girl answer._

"Hello, this is Yami, is this Anzu?" _I asked but I knew it was her anyways._

"_Yami!_" _I heard her very excitedly. _

"You are very excited aren't you?"_ I don't know why I just asked that when I knew she is excited._

"_Yes I am so glad you called. So you want to go on a date?_"_ A date? I never have been on one before in my life. Then again I can't but I don't think it will hurt or will it? I am silent for a few minutes. I knew she was worrying about me. _

_But I answered._"I would love to go."_ I no! I can't! I will be in big trouble. _

"_Thank you so much Yami. Meet me here at my house at six tomorrow night._" _With that I heard a click noise meaning that she hung up. I really don't know what will happen but if it makes her happy then I will go. I just hope I won't get in trouble. _

"Hey Yami!! Shizuka just made dinner come down to eat!"_ I heard Jono yell from down stairs so I got up and walked down there to see what is for dinner. When I got there. Yep Jono's favorite. Nachos. I took some of the Nachos and ate silently as Jono and Shizuka talked._

12345678910

**Haruhiko's Pov**

_I sat at my desk tapping my finger away as one of my people called and said they had something important. It had better be good. I heard a knock on the door. I told them to come in. They did as they were told. He came and sat down on the chair._

"Sir, _"He started out._" I have something that you might want to know."

"Get to the point!"_I yelled at him I had no patience today._

"Me as Yami's brother you must know that he has been kicked out of the house today."

"I don't care. Yami I can trust a little bit."_ I said knowing that would happen one day anyway. _

"There is something else. I was watching him. We were on his pager earlier. Looked like he was talking to a girl."

"So what."_ I really didn't care at the moment of time._

"My brother is going to see a human girl."_ I felt angered. My best Assassin betraying me! No this is not happening. If it is then hmm._

"If he is then take notes on what they do tomorrow."_ After I get the notes then I will give him something very surprising._

"Yes sir."_ I saw him walk out of the room. Hmm this is the down fall of a half Demon. I need to see his wings on his next assignment._

**End of his Pov**

12345678910

_I walked on the streets of the city of the human world. I walked trying to remember where she lived. After searching I found it. I looked at my pager which I will call a cell phone here. I am right on time. I walked up the stairs and saw the 30 on the door. I knocked only to hear her say that she is coming. I hear the door creaked upon with a screeching noise. I covered my ears from the noise._

"Sorry about that but for some reason it has been doing that that is why I opened it up slowly yesterday night. Please come."_ I walked in like she told me to._ "Sorry but I got off work late so let me get changed."

"It's fine. Take your time."_ I said as she took off and ran to her room. I walked over and sat on the couch. While waiting I felt like something is about to change my life when I go back to the Demon world. It is about 30mins later when she came back. I heard her tell me not to look. So I didn't. When she did I got up and turned around. I gasped. I never saw a girl so fine, nice, and pretty looking in my life. I watched her for two years and I never saw her wear anything like that. She wore a purple dress, with a 'V' shaped in the middle reaching in the valley of her breast. Her dress had sparkles on it. It went down to the ankles of her body. Then she even had heels to match. I told myself we are just friends...Right? She notices how long I am looking at her. I felt ashamed seeing her like this when I am just dress as my usually self. _

"Come on Yami you can stare at me later,"_ She grabbed my arm before she could let me say anything._"We have a date you know."

_When we got there we got our tables and our drinks._"So Yami where are you from?"

_I knew she was going to ask that question._"Tokyo."_I lied even I was born here in Domino I couldn't tell her that I lived in the Demon world._"You?"

"I am from here."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Yes but we all haven't seen each other since my dancing career."_I looked down I knew she looked concern._"What wrong Yami?"

_Anzu asked me._"Oh nothing."_I covered it up. She didn't look like she bought it but thank goodness that the waiter came and took our orders. I am really glad that he came._

"So how old are you Yami?"_ She put her elbows on the table and put her head on her hands with a dreamy look. I am scared does she like me? We just met._

"20. You?"

"The same."

"Is dancing fun?"_ I know that dancing is fun for her. I just don't know why I ask questions like that._

"Yes, I love it so much. I did do Broadway in New York but decided to come here for a while."

"That's cool."

"What do you do for a living?"_Why, why did you have to ask me that? Hmm think Yami think!! _

"I work on computers."_Is that the best you can do!?_

"That's cool. I am going to go get a lab top later on in life. Just I say that the computer screens take your brain cells away."

_Thank you God for letting her buy that!_"I do have to agree myself just it's fun being around a computer all the time."_ I am so glad I am an Assassin at the moment because if I wasn't then I wouldn't be a good liar._

"I am glad that you love your job. Have you ever been on a date before?"

_Of course not!_"No, never really liked any of the girls at school."_ Well at least that was the truth I don't and I mean it to._

"At least I am your first date."_ She said with a smile. I loved that smile. I guess that's what I get for watching her for years. I should have planed the question thing a little better. Oh well._

"Here is your food."_The waiter put done our food and left us to eat. We ate silently. When we were done, I paid for the meal. I am so glad that Demon money is like the Human money._

"Thank you for coming Yami I had a blast."

"Your welcome."_ Anzu put her arm around my arm and laid her head on my shoulder. It felt weird, but after a few moments I got used to it. Then something got me. I looked to the side and could have sworn that somebody or something was following us. I didn't like this at all. Not at all. I saw Anzu looking at me from the corner of my eye._

"What's wrong Yami?"_ She asked me in a worried tone._

"I thought I saw something but I was wrong."

"Oh."_ She laid her head on my shoulder again. When we reached her apartment she stood in front of me before her door._"Thank you so much Yami for a wonderful night. I know it wasn't the best but do you think we can do it again?" _She asked nicely. I couldn't say no, or could I?_

"Sure I would Love for us to go out again some time."_ I hit myself mentally. Yami you idiot!! You can get yourself in big trouble with this! What am I going to do? _

"Okay, see you later Yami."_ I saw her open the door and walk inside. When I saw the door close completely then I started to walk. The feeling I felt earlier coming to her house with her was gone now. I just wonder what or who it was following us. My thoughts took me out of reality. Then I felt that getting watched feeling and turned around but still couldn't see anything. I started to get frustrated. I didn't like being watched, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Sometimes I wish I had the ability to run fast. When I felt like I lost the thing that was watching me I slowed down. I walked back toward the portal to the Demon world outside of Domino City. I looked around one more time then I walked right through it. _

12345678910

**Yami's Brother Pov**

_I lost my brother when he started to run. I couldn't use my ability because it wouldn't be useful. So I walked where he went to the Demon portal. I wish I could get there faster but that isn't happening. If like on queue a portal opened up and sucked me in. _

_I landed with a thud. My body is on the floor face down. I turned over to see that I am in the office of the leader. I looked up to see our leader standing over me._

"Did you get everything?"_ He asked me._

_I stood up._"Yes."_ I handed the notebook that I wrote everything down about Yami and this so called girl Anzu._

"Good,"_ He paused like if he is thinking or just reading some of what I wrote. _"Would you like to work for me?"

_I am surprised on what he said. Work for him?_"Really?"

"Yes."

"But what would I do?"_ I knew my brother isn't working for him. Right?_

"You will watch Yami, on his next assignment?"_ I knew he would ask me that but assignment?_

"Yes, but assignment?"_ I could tell that he saw me confused._

"I guess I will tell you. Your brother has been working for me since he was 15. It has been five years of showing his loyalty for me. Now is the time to prove it even more. He has to kill one innocent person where I can trust him fully."

_I couldn't believe it. That's why he said, 'If you knew what I was then you would be dead by now.' So working under him secretly. Dad would have his head but even I don't know my own half brother's ability. I don't even know what veins he has, but they would have to be no veins like the rest of us, right? _"One question what is he?"

"He is my top Assassin."_ Assassin!! No wonder now! God I have lived with an Assassin for five years!! _

"Yes I accept your offer."_ Why did I accept? What am I getting myself into?_

"Good you may leave now and be here tomorrow where I can't here you and see you and watch us talk about his assignment."_ I followed his command. I left._

**End of his Pov**

12345678910

_I woke up that morning seeing the sun in my face. I got up, took a shower and got dress. Then I heard my pager go off. I looked at it and it is from the leader. I left the room to see Jono watching the T.V and he asked me on where I'm going I told him work and he nodded in respond. I wondered why I am getting called so early. Is it that he knew that I went to go see a human girl? Is it because that I slipped up? Thoughts ran through my head. All I know is that I messed up. When I walked through the building doors and to his office I felt like I am being watched again but I can't let that so on my face. I knocked on his door and I heard him say come in so I did._

"Hello Yami. I have a new mission for you."

_I walked up to his desk. I am glad that he didn't say anything that I was thinking._"What is that Sir?"

"Your test to prove your loyalty."

"Now?"_ Shit. Not now, I really don't want to do that now. Oh well. I didn't think this would happen._

"Yes, if you kill one innocent person you will be on your way to be my right hand man."_ I have to do this so I can kill him and prove that half Demons are as good as full or even better._

"Who is it that I have to kill?"_ I saw him looking through his paper work and then he found a folder. He took a piece of paper out of it and gave it to me. I looked at the paper it had a picture and in my mind I yelled Noooooooooo!_

_12345678920_

Dancer: Well there you have it. You won't know which half brother it is that is watching him till later. I know I am evil that I made a cliffhanger. If you are smart as me you would know which person or that someone is. I was hoping to make it longer but I guess it didn't come out that way. Oh well. Please stay tune to the next chapter. Read and Review.


	3. But I have to kill her but my mind says

Dancer: I had to do a little changing to the First chapter. I made a mistake and had to change it but not all of it just one word which was a name. Anyways I would like to thank the people that reviewed last chap.

**Dicequeen**

**Sairi Mouto**

**mychemicalromance122**

**Cheating Death**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Celeste5502**

**LadyAquarius77**

**fantasia-49**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 3

**But I have to kill her but my mind says no.**

_I kept on yelling no in my mind. I didn't want to kill her yet. No not even kill her. I like her. I can't I won't. Yami get hold of yourself. This is your only chance. You have to so that you can finally prove that half Demons are better._"So what's her name?"_Just play dumb for a while, just play dumb._

"Her name is Anzu Mazaki."

_I just want to punch something!_"Anzu eh?"

"Yes."

_Just stay clam._"So what does she do?"

"She is a dancer. She doesn't hang with her friends a lot lately."

"Oh. So do I just kill her now?"_Maybe if I just kill her now I could just forget about her._

"No. I want you to get close to her. Close enough to were she loves you a lot. Then tell her that you are a Demon and kill her right there and then where nobody is around."

_I could swear that he was smiling with in himself. Damn I hate him._"Yes sir. How long do I have?"

"One year."_One year!_

"Yes sir. I should be off."_ I started to walk off when he called me back before I went._

"Yami. There is one thing you must do before you go."

"What's that?"_I asked confusedly. Now he is up to something._

"Well, just in case you do accidentally fall for her and you do screw things up, I need to see your wings."

_Oh, I will kill her and kill you just you wait you bastard._"I never showed anybody my wings."

"Well I am horned to be the first."

_I can't talk my way out of this. Oh well. I felt my eyes turn red. I felt my wings come out of my back. When they did they stretched to it's full extent. I heard him gasp a little. I smirked on the inside. That's right Haruhiko be very afraid to see the first half Demon ever to have red veins. I wanted to laugh out loud so badly because of his face. But I didn't._"You see why I never wanted to show off my wings. Okay maybe I did but I didn't."

_His face went back to normal._"No wonder you are my top Assassin. This should be interesting for you. You may leave."

"One more thing sir."

"What's that?"

"Where would I stay in Domino?"

"I have everything right here."_He hands me a folder._

_I bowed to him._"Good day sir."_After I said that I walked start out of that room and I felt whatever was watching me gone._

**Haruhiko's Pov**

_I watched him leave the room. I was still stunned to see his wings. Never have I seen a half Demon with red veins and such powerful ones. I remember the first time we met._

_He asked me for the assassins job. He looked desperate and he was a high school student at the time. I wouldn't allow it. No half Demon that age(15) could beat any of the half and full demons I had working for me. I was wrong. He beat all the full Demons I had and I saw how easily he could kill a demon. He barley cut them and they would fall to the floor bleeding to death. He told me that I would be next if I wouldn't let him have a job. I laughed and said I wouldn't be next because when I saw him kill all the full demons I had made my mind to let him have a job. Then he thanked me, and I told him that he should start the next day. I know that he would never want to hurt a half demon unless necessary. _

_But Now I know why Yami was so powerful now and if he didn't have red veins he would still be powerful. I heard something to my right and saw his brother._"I didn't even know that you were there. Good job on hiding."

"Thanks. I never knew my half brother was that powerful."

_I could feel him trying to read my mind but I blocked it._"Yes he is. He is my top Assassin. And don't read my mind."_I could see that I terrified him. How I loved to terrify anyone. I never have been able too terrify Yami. Sometimes I wonder if he had something planed once he becomes my right hand man. No he would never go against me..Would he?_

"Do you want me to follow him?"_He brought me out of my own little world._

"No not unless I say so. I will give you a break. You may now leave."_He bowed to me before he left. Hmm now to get planning on just in case if he does go against me. I don't know why everybody calls Katsuya by his last name or calls him Jono. He is a different half Demon I can use him if Yami does do something. Of course nobody has ever passed this test. No half Demon has. Maybe I am just going a little over board and Yami will kill her. No this is just in case.  
_

**End of his Pov**

**Yami's Brother Pov**

_I walked out of the building to go start home. Fuck now I have something to tell them on what Yami has been doing for the last five years. Once I got home I walked through the door._

"Gakushi were have you been!"_I heard my father yell._

"Sorry dad but I was doing something for our leader." _I saw his face changed into a curios one._

"What did he want from you?"_Jouichirou asked me._

"He wanted me to spy on Yami."_I could see everyones faces change. With the 'what the fuck' look._

"Why him?"

"Because, dad, he works for our leader as an Assassin."_ I saw Masakatsu reach for his neck were we had to bandaged him because of to much blood lost. I was surprised that he lived. Anyways he looked a little scared._

"I-ssss ttthat why hhhhe said tttthat if wwwwwwe new what he did every day that we would be ddddead?"_He asked shuddering. I never seen him like this. I really wanted to laugh my face off._

"Yeah I guess."_ I replied._

"How long has he worked for him?"_I could feel his anger rise up. _

"Five years."

"I would love to kill him."

_I looked at dad._"Dad one thing is I don't think you can."

"Why not!"

"Because he has red veins!"_I yelled back at him. Everything went silent. My dad could had a heart attack with the way he looked. Even my brothers. Out step mom had a horrifying look. I saw dad get up and walked outside. I walked outside with him._"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just now I wish that we treated him better but I still hate his ass."

"Yeah but do you know that his mission's are to kill the bad in the human world?"

"Of course not but I really want to kill his ass now." _Go to nice about under a second then goes back to mean. _

"Then good luck with that."_I told everybody that I was going to bed.I didn't tell them everything but I told most. Besides I had a date with Kikio tomorrow anyways. Sometimes I wonder why we weren't all married. _

**End of his Pov**

_I walked into Jono's house. He ran up to me._"Hey what job do you have?"_He asked me like if he was about to die._

"It's that time Jono."_I saw Jono's face turn into a serious one._

"Are you sure you want to do this?"_ He asked as he went to sit on the couch._

"I have to. You know my plan very well. I have to kill one innocent to become his right hand man and then I can kill him off guard." _He knew what I was talking about. I walked over to the stairs and before I could walk up them Jono called to me._

"When are you leaving?"

_I looked at him._"Today."

"Why?"

"I only have one year."

"That's long but you just got here yesterday."

_I sighed. They don't get visitors that much. But I am leaving today. I wanted to get started as quick as possible._"I know but I want to get this over with."

_Jono looked at me._"Okay."

_I walked up the stairs to get my stuff packed once again in the last two days. I wonder why I wanted to start killing people in the first place really. Was it because of my bastard of a father? Full demons picking on me? The first time I stuck up to the main popular full Demon in school?, and I cut his arm open and almost killed him if they didn't get him to the hospital on time. Whatever made me start this I am glad that I did do this but only one thing that really bothers me. Why is it that I have to kill Anzu. Why not some other innocent person. I saved her now I have to kill her. What next? Am I really going to fall for her? Now don't think that. If you do it might come true. Only think one thing...Kill her so you can kill Haruhiko Kaiba, then I will be able to show that half demons are better then full demons. As I finished putting my cloths my suite case a thought ran through my mind. Why does it feel like I like Anzu more then I think? Oh well guess that will be answered soon. _

_I walked down the stairs to see Jono and Shizuka by the couch watching me. I rolled my eyes at them._"What? Do you think I will never come back?"_ I asked sarcastically. I saw Jono roll his eyes at me. Shizuka ran and gave me a hug. I only lightly hugged her. Fuck sometimes I really do hate her. Jono pulled__ Shizuka __ off of me._

"Bye bud. Be sure to come back and now screw ups."

_I laughed. _"Dude. There isn't going to be any."

"Bye Yami."

"Bye you two."_ Then I walked out the door. Ugh. Now to go to the human world and go to my new apartment that I will be living in in the human world. Wait. I just said human world twice, oh well. I walked up the red looking road to the spot where the portal is. I walked right through it..._

_I landed on the nice green grass. I looked up to see it bright and blue. It must be still in the after noon. I looked at the paper that had all my information on it. I got lose once trying to find my apartment but I found it after a long hour and a half. I went up to the main building __at the gates __. I walked in to the desk and a lady about late 40s asked who I was and got my key. I walked up to my door which said 35 on it. I unlocked the door and went in. It was a nice I saw furniture already there. It was probably our leader doing this because I know that I would have to have to go buy some if he didn't. I walked to the bed room and put my stuff down. I looked around the bed had of course blue bedding on it and the walls were white. The bathe room was small but it would work. I walked back to the living room to get a better look at it. The couch is black and there is a T.V set against the wall that is facing the couch. Windows were shattered around and two of them by the door. I walked into a kitchen to look like a regular kitchen. White walls with a dish washer, stove, microwave I think it's called, counters and cabinets._

_Then I decide to look around town since I do need to know where everything is. I spent a couple of hours looking around. I looked at stores, restaurants, stuff like that. Then I ran across a dance studio. I wonder if Anzu dances there? I asked myself. I walked in and sure enough there she is dancing by herself. I saw nobody her but here. I watched her. She is really really beautiful dancer. Her dancing is like blowing me away. When Anzu stopped dancing she walked out of the door and was surprised to see me._

"What are you doing here Yami?" _The dancer walked up to me with a huge smile on her face._

"I just thought to drop by. Oh and I got a new apartment."

"That's cool I have to see it."_She walked over to the water fountain and got a drink and walked back over to me._"But can we do it tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because i am working on my solo."

_I nodded. She looked so happy._"You want me to drive you home here in a little bit?"

"Nah I can do it by myself."

"Okay I guess I will get you tomorrow."_ I smiled at her and walked through the door then I waved at her. But when do I kill her? I ask myself._

12345678910  
Dancer: Well there you go. Hoped ya liked it. Not as long as the other two chapters but oh well. Anyways Please R&R


	4. The Liquid to put in his Drink

Dancer: This chapter is for **Cheating Death**. I would like to thanks all the people who reviewed last chap.

**Sairi Mouto**

**mychemicalromance122**

**Dicequeen**

**Cheating Death**

**fantasia-49**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**LadyAquarius77**

**Celeste5502**

Disclaimer:I don't own Yuigoh.

Chapter 4

**The Liquid to put in his Drink**

_I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock this morning. I tried to get out of this soft bed softer then the Demon beds. Damn I really didn't want to get out of bed but I had too. I forced myself with all my strength just to get out of it. Once I was standing I went to the restroom. I looked at myself in the mirror trying to communicate with myself. Well that's what it looked like to me. Am I sure I want to kill her or not? Man I ask this question to much. I will forget about it but it's hard to, when you like someone then you are assign to kill the person you like then you will ask this question a lot. Damn talking to yourself in a mirror doesn't work very well. I splashed water on my face to get that question out of my head, that didn't work either. I went ahead to get dressed. _

_When I got down stairs I remembered that I haven't even been to the store yet to buy me food. So I put my shoes on that were by the door, grabbed my key then I walked out of the door to lock it. I started to walk to the store. Really I don't remember getting there and getting food. I started to think really.Why did the full Demons hate us half ones so much? Is it because we have an extra ability and they don't? Or is it because we are better then them? _

_I heard something that got me back to reality. I looked over my shoulder to see Anzu with a basket with food in it too like I do._"Hi."_ I said back.God. I love the way she looked right now. A black skirt, with a blue tube top on, and blue flip flops on too. She looks so pretty. I looked into her eyes which I shouldn't have but I got lost in her deep blue ocean eyes. _

_But I snapped back into reality again._"Hey Yami, is it alright before we see your new apartment you want to meet my friends?" _She asked me politely._

_How could I say no to her._"I would love to."_I said with a smile. I heard her giggle._"What's so funny?"

"You."_She pointed at me laughing. I don't know what I did but okay._

"Well I think we should look at my apartment first since I need to get this food there." _She didn't think about that at first but she agreed. We both paid for our stuff and walked out. Anzu talked about how her friends since she got to talked to them again wanted to meet me. I just hope that they won't take us as boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean I would love that but right now there can't be. We got to her apartment first since it was closer then once she was done with putting up her food,drinks and anything else she bought. She came outside and followed me._

_We got there to the door that said 35, I opened it with my key. I held the door opened for her and then I walked in. I saw her looking around as I put up the food,drinks and other things as well. I closed the door to the refrigerator, I saw Anzu finish looking._"You don't have any pictures?"_She asked me._

_I shook my head no._"I really don't got any. My parents wanted to keep all of mine so now I have to take new ones."_ I don't think she bought that with the way she looked at me._

"Couldn't you just make copies?"

_Think Damn it!_"Well they wouldn't let me."_The human girl let out a giggle and I sighed with relief._

"I like your apartment."_She said with a smile, and walked closer to me. My heart began to pound harder and harder. I felt like everything was in slow motion. All I wanted to do was grab her and kiss her on the lips. I was glad when she grabbed my arm an told me that we were going to meet her friends. _

_All of the sudden when we walked out side of my apartment I felt like someone was watching me again. Like when me and Anzu had our first date together. I locked the door the second time that day as we walked to her friends house that the brown headed girl told me her friends were at. She explained to me that her friends are finally talking to her again after being away for so long. Anzu didn't describe her friends, and told me to wait to see what they look like. I looked around here and there trying to find out who it was that was watching us. It started to drive me up the damn wall. I was thankful that Anzu was still talking so she didn't notice. I hope._

_After the girl that I got to kill stopped, I looked ahead to see a house._"That was quick."_I said as we moved forward._

_She giggled._"Of course it was. We talked to pass the time."_I don't know why but every time she giggles I have this feeling, it's a nice feeling to. I shook my head as she rang the door bell. _

_I saw a guy open the door, he had black jeans on, white t-shirt, and a brown jacket on. His hair is brown with a point look to it. And I thought my hair was weird. He let us in and walked us to the living room. Of course him and Anzu were talking but I wasn't paying any attention to it. Then the next thing I knew we were in the living room, I saw two other people on the couch. One wore, blue jeans, blue and white striped shirt, with a black jacket. He also had white hair. Then there was a girl sitting there holding his hand. She wore, a blue skirt, with a white tank. She has purple hair.The other person that sat next to her wore black jeans more like leather, a black shirt and a red vest. He wore a dice ear ring, and looked like he had a tattoo under his left eye, unless that was eyeliner, and his hair was black._

_Anzu saw me looking at them._"Yami this is Bakura Ryou, Ryou Yami Motou."_ I shook hands with the white haired dude._

"Hello Yami."_He had said that with different accent, more like a British one._

"You British?"

"Yes I am."

"Yami, This is Miho Nosaka." _I shook hands with the purple haired girl. _

_She seemed shy._"Nice to meet you Yami."_ She tried not to sound shy but I could tell a mile away. I nodded._

"This is Ryuji Otogi."_Okay so dice boy is Otogi. I will remember that one._"Then this one is Hiroto Honda."_ Okay so Honda is pointy haired guy. I tried not to laugh but I laughed in my head because of his hair. Okay I know I have crazy hair but I don't know about it being like Honda's. Anyways I heard Ryou saying something on T.V. so we all looked at it to see what was on the news I think it was._

"We found five human body's here in this ally dead. One had his head nearly half off and the rest stuff broken but dead. Some people say it's a work of a Demon since there has been other attacks like this lately. Who every is doing this will get charged because it's man slaughter. I'm Yuri Morioka and back to you-"_ Before she even finished her sentence Honda turned the T.V. off._

_I wanted to laugh at them. Those news people are so dumb, no a Demon but a half one._"Do you really believe it was a Demon?"_ Honda asked._

"Um well it was Yami that saved Anzu."_ Otogi had said._

_All heads went to me._"I only knocked those guys out and saved Anzu I must have been afterwards."_ So they know that those were the guys that hurt her. It must have been her eyes after Honda turned it off. She looked scared at those pics and she didn't want to remember either. But Shit I could have my cover blown._

"You guys Yami isn't a Demon if he was then he would have killed me by now."_ Anzu put her hands on her hips. Well Anzu you are right and wrong. I just can't kill you just yet. I have to earn your trust. But I'm glad that you did cover for me, Anzu._

"Okay sorry." _I could tell that Otogi coward in fear._

_Anzu put her hand down to her sides._"That's alright just don't jump to conclusions. Besides does he look like a Demon?"

"Okay we get it Anzu." _I wanted to laugh at them, this was pretty entertaining. _

_I felt something touch my hand, it was Anzu's hand.I felt heat through my cheeks._"Anyways we better get going."_ I heard the irritation in her voice. So she drugged me out of the house to the streets._"I'm sorry about them Yami."_ I could tell she was down, but was surprises me that she till hasn't let go of my hand, but I like it that way._

"It's alright, there just concerned."_I didn't know what got into me but I hugged her and she hugged me back._"You want me to walk you back home?"_ She nodded and I wiped her tears away. I don't know why but every time I look at her she makes me forget everything. I only known her for a couple of days, okay really two years but talked to her wise a couple of days. I feel like I could tell her everything. I held her hand, while we walked to her apartment, then I felt that feeling more stronger, the person that is watching us is close, I can sense it. I didn't know that we were at her apartment till she said goodbye. I grabbed her arm._"Bye to you too."_ She looked at me with those ocean blue eyes. I was lost I started to lean closer and she was lost in my eyes as well. Everything around us started to disappear, we were only inches apart till I heard a ring. I backed away quickly. I laughed nervously and so did she. She told me goodbye and I told her bye too, that was a close one. _

_I felt that feeling again the person was right in this ally way. I looked at the ally, it wasn't a human but a Demon. I knew who it was too. My eyes glowed red, and my claws grew out. I lunched at the Demon and pined him to the wall. My claw griped around his neck tightly, I wasn't going to kill him yet. _"Gakushi what are you doing here?"_ I asked venomously._

_I could feel his sweat on my claws and I could feel him shaking._"I was told to watch you by are leader. I'm only following orders."_I still didn't let go of him. I wanted to kill Haruhiko Kaiba now. He knows that I hate it when people watch me work. I wanted to kill them all, but I told myself to wait._ "Brother,"_I looked at him in the eye waiting for him to finish his sentence._"our leader changed his mind about a year. You only have a month now."

_What!? I can't do that!_"Why?"

"Because he is so used to you having you finish the people off in under a day. Oh and when you get back you have a lot of people to kill to."

_I looked at him. A month now. God why did he have to do this to me. Maybe he knew that I would fall in love with her and not kill her. I knew that was the real reason not the reason Gakushi told me. He's such a Baka._"I hate it when people watch me work.If you don't heed my warning now next time you will be dead. Stay away from me."_I let go of him and started to walk home to my apartment._

**Gakushi Pov**

_After he let go of me and started to walk off I landed on the ground, I was on my hands and knees. I got up and felt my neck. I knew this was going to heal, I was lucky that we didn't cut me or I would have died or I would have to go to a hospital in the Demon world fast which is impossible if I lost a lot of blood. Anyways I flew from building to building to the other side of Domino so I could get to the portal of the Demon world. I landed on the ground in the Demon world. I walked toward the building of our leader. I knew that I would have to tell him what had happen. Tell you the truth I do care a little for Yami but not much, just more then the rest of the family. I finally got to his door before I knocked on it I heard a 'Come in'. So I opened the door to show it was me, I walked in and he saw the marks on my neck._

"Let me guess. Yami did that to you."_It wasn't a question, it was more like he knew._

"Yes. I was surprised that he didn't cut me."

_He took something out from his desk._"I knew he would do that because he hates it when people watch him work."_ He chuckled._"I want you to put this in Yami's drink."_ He handed me the bottle of clear liquid. I knew he saw the question on my face._"That is a potion that only affects half Demons."

"What does it do?"_ I had to know what it does. I heard of this before that Demons drink this and they do things that they normal won't do something like that I heard it on our T.V.._

"Just put it in his drink and watch him. Then you will see."_ He turned his chair back to me and I knew it was my time to leave. So I left wondering what it does._

**End of His Pov**

12345678910

Dancer: I hoped yall liked it. Please R&R


	5. I'm going to decide if I should kill her

Dancer: Today is **Celeste5502 **birthday. So Happy Birthday. I would like to thank to all the people that reviewed last chap.

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**Dicequeen**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Sairi Mouto**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**Celeste5502**

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 5

**I'm going to decide if I should kill her or not/and the glitch in my powers**

I walked down the stairs that morning to get me something do drink. I don't know why but my mouth was really dry. It's never been this dry before so I'm a little worried. Why am I little worried over my mouth being dry? I should be worrying because I almost kissed Anzu and that her friends might be on to me.

I reached the refrigerator, I got out a water bottle. I opened the lid and put the opening to my mouth to drink it. I felt so nice to feel it going done my throat but why does it taste funky? I drinked it all like if it was addictive. I felt something flow in me like another energy source and a bad on at that. I'm not liking this feeling, so I hope nothing happens today. I threw it in the trash and walked to the back door to the patio so I could go outside.

I watched the kids from other people living in those other apartments play in the swimming pool. I sat down in a chair and started to think back to yesterday about me and Anzu. We almost kissed, it's like haunting me now. Should we go out on another date? Should we just say we should move this relationship up a bit even though I'm still debating to kill her? I don't know, even if I only know her a couple of days and watched her for two years it's like I'm in love with her. I just can' stop it if I am. I looked to my left to see a couple kissing and then they went back to watching the kids. Back in the Demon world were not to get married which I would love to get married and settle down. But that's why we half Demon's go to humans and date them and marry them even if that has not be done yet. I just wish that Demons can see in us Half Demons that we need love and caring and our freedom too. But if I want that then I'm going to have to kill Anzu I think.

I heard my house phone ring inside so I got up to answer it. I looked at the Caller ID and it was Anzu so I answered it."Hello Anzu."

"Hey Yami what are you doing today?"

I pretend to think about it."Hmm I don't know, I don't think I had anything going to today."

"Okay, so um um do you want to go on another date tonight? I really need to know where this relationship is all going."

I smiled."I need to know too.I will pick you up around six."

"Okay I will see you then."

I hung up the phone. I smiled. I know this is the night that I will decide if I want to kill her or not, I'm glad that I'm doing this. I walked up stairs to pick out what I was going to ware tonight. I picked out black jeans, black shirt and a black jacket. I even picked out my two blue belts and I picked out another blue choker that looked like a belt but it goes around my neck instead. But there was one more thing, I felt like something was going to happen tonight, a bad one too. I just don't know what it is yet.

Later that night I put on my cloths that I picked out. On belt around my waist and the other tiled on my hips. I locked the door as I went out. I felt someone watching me again and this time I know it has to be a Demon. My half brother probably didn't take my warning. Oh well if I catch him he is going to die tonight if I do. I walked up to the apartment door and rang the door bell. I heard foot steps running to open the door.

When she opened it I saw her in a purple, sparkling dress. I loved what Anzu was wearing. I think I had my mouth opened a little. Then I felt something, I felt some sort of power going through my veins. I don't know why but all of the sudden my claws want to come out and strike her I don't know why this is happening. Shit. If this does happen I don't know what I would do.

"You can stare at my later lets go on are date." I took her arm as fought this war that was inside me now.

I don't get it why all of the sudden my powers want to kill her. I heard her say if everything alright and I told her my head hurts. We were walking by some shops but nobody was around and my claws grew out on there own and tried to cut her head off but lucky me it only cut some of her hair but she didn't notice. She looked at me a couple of times and I knew she was worried about me. I smiled at her say it was alright hiding my hand. I knew she was concerned. My powers tried to kill her on the way over there a couple of times. I started to hate this but this seemed familiar somehow.

When we made it to the restaurant we got seated quickly and my hand was back to human form. I got lost in those blue eyes again. She looked at me dreamily. I love it when she is so calm. I felt something urge through me again, it felt like my wings were about to come out and I told her that I was going to go use the restroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror over the restroom sink. My wings came out and my eyes grew red. I wanted to know what the heck was wrong with me. But all these things that keep happening sounds familiar. I felt my claws come out of it own will. Damn think Yami think, how is this familiar. I had to remember really hard till I remembered that I was there when that liquid things was made. I never knew the name of it but it could make Half Demons the opposite of what they want, make them fight anybody that they are to kill with out there own will, and I say that's what's happening to me. Our leader wanted that liquid to be created I didn't know that he would use it on me. I can tell that he is scared scared of me that I might be stronger then him, scared that I might betray him. I remember that he has used it on other half Demons and made them fight to the death. It was sad to us half ones and full Demons just laughed, I hate him I hate him! I slammed my claws down on the sink and I almost broke it. I looked up at the mirror to see me in my fully Demon form. "I know only one way to end this and it will involve someone that I need to kill. It's the only way to get this liquid to stop controlling me." I said that in a whisper. If I kill someone then it will stop controlling me and if I don't then I will be controlled till I don't know when. I saw my eyes glow red and I turned to my human form.

I walked out of the restroom and sat back at the table where Anzu was. I told her that I was fine. She looked more then worried. I ate my food while she talked and I talked to her in between bites. I paid for the meal even if she wanted to, I told her that I was the guy and I had to pay for it. We argued till I gave the waiter my money. I helped Anzu up and we walked out of there.

I felt that urge again but I stopped it so I could walk her home at least and I felt like someone was watching. We walked in silence till we came to the front door of her apartment. I looked at her, I got lost in her eyes again I slowly moved down to kiss her and she moved up. Are lips touch fireworks went in my heart, I loved how her lips moved on mine, soft and sweet. I licked the bottom of her lip and bit it lightly and she opened to give me entrance of her mouth.My tongue slide around her mouth exploring and my arms wrapped around her waist and her hands were in my hair. I had to let go for air and she did too, our foreheads together, painting.

_She looked at me._"I think I know where we stand in this relationship."

_I looked at her rubbing her back._"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"_ I asked her. She nodded her head up and down. She told me night and kissed me on the lips again. I walked down the steps I touched my lips. _

_Then I felt that urge again and this time I went to my Demon form with out a fight. I flew up in the air and saw a Demon flying away for safety. I caught up to him and punched him and made him land in a ally. Nobody was around, I looked at him start in the eye, I knew I had my death grip going around his neck too._"Gakushi! You Fucking Bastard! I told you to stay away from me while I worked. You put that in my drink this morning didn't you!?"_ I yelled at him griping his neck tighter and feeling blood on my hand now. He nodded barley and he couldn't breath, but if he did it would be really hard._"Who told you do to that!?"_I heard him in a little whisper and I heard out leader._"I knew it. He's scared."_I loosen his grip on his neck but blood ran out more and he had trouble speaking._

"Brother, you are a trader."_ He coughed up some blood._

"I am? Tell me that why are we half Demons get picked on all the time? All we want is to be loved, cared, and to have some freedom. That's why most of us half Demons come to the human world and we fall in love. I think it is far."

_He looked at me._"So you are in love with that human girl? Pathetic."

_I shook my head at him._"You are you fucking dick. I hate you all so much that I am going to prove that we half Demons are stronger and that we are better to even now that I need another plan. I might have fallen for a human girl but that's the best thing I care about. I know that when I kill you right here I know that there is going to be more trouble ahead. Besides in that world I don't get paid really which sucks. I only get 20 and Assassins here get a lot but hey I really do like it here, so screw you." _My claws went up in the air and came flying back down to his neck. My claws went through him and his head came off blood flying everywhere and on my cloths. I looked at my blood claw and at his head and body._"To bad you won't see the day that I kill our leader and any Demon that gets in my way."_ I said cracking my claws and walking off. He was the less half brother that would bother me but now he got in my way and I killed him. I felt the source of the liquid going away. There is more trouble I know it. I thought as I walked home and I thought about my girl...Anzu and I will not kill her. _

12345678910

Dancer: I hoped yall liked it. And I want to ask you all something. What do you guys want to see in the future of this story? Please tell me in your reviews. Please R&R

ps-If yall like this story then please read A Vampire's Revenge It's my other Yami/Anzu story and Lost in Love if you like the Egyptian past.


	6. Fun and a Fight

Dancer: This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote in my life so enjoy. I would like to think all the people that reviewed last chap.

**Koragirl**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**Sairi Mouto**

**Dicequeen**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**Celeste5502**

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 6

**Fun and a Fight**

_I woke up that morning feeling dry blood on my claws which were in my skin telling me to clean them if that is possible. I got up to go to the bathroom, I turned the sink on and scrubbed away at the blood from my Demon brother. Usually dry blood never bothered me but maybe it's because it's Demon blood. Like the time when I was trying to get into being an Assassin and I had to kill Demons, afterwards I scrubbed my claws then too. I felt the dry blood slowly coming off, I should've did this when I got home last night but I didn't because I was happy that me and Anzu are getting somewhere in this relationship and I'm not going to kill her. Then me being mad at my brother. He knew better then to get in this, I knew at first that he worked for our leader in the first place in a different position but I didn't know that the leader would put my brother in this position of watching me. Once the leader knows that I killed my own brother there will be trouble. He will try to kill me with all of his power, but he will send Demons after me first and all else falls then himself. The only thing that is bothering me right now is that I don't know what his ability is, what if it is stronger then my own power? What if our power is equal? While these thoughts went through my head, I turned off the water and looked at my claws. No more dry blood and they felt clean, cleaner in a long time. I looked at them more closely and it looked like they needed to be sharpened or cut. The only person that could do this was Jonouchi. The only half Demon that wasn't afraid of my claws._

_I laughed in my head as I walked out of the bathroom to go to the living room. I picked up the remote to turn the T.V. on, when I pushed the button on the remote the news came on about the fair grounds opening today. A smirk grew from my lips and I had an Idea._

12345678910

**Haruhiko's Pov**

_I sat there at my desk waiting for Gakushi_ _to get back and tell me if Yami killed her already. I heard a knock on the door and I told them to come in, hoping it was Gakushi. I looked up to see someone more like a messenger carrying a body and a head. It looked like...Gakushi! Damn it! Yami killed him somehow I just know it!_ "What happened!?" _I roared, I am so mad I could kill something at this moment of time._

_I could tell the guy dropped the body on the ground and the head went rolling to my desk. The young Demon was shaking._"Sorry sir, Gakushi was killed by Yami last night, Yami somehow reversed the liquid that was given to him and he killed Gakushi instead of Anzu."_ I could tell that he was scared but he tried not to be._

"I can see that you baka. Now get out and get me Chi Kimura " _The Demon ran out forgetting the body. I really didn't care at that point. I waited for the young Demon to get the best Female fighter we have. She is more stronger then most male Demons so I don't expected her to fail me on killing Yami. I heard a knock on the door again, the person didn't even wait for me to say come on in. I knew it had to be Chi she never waited for my answer, I looked up sure enough it was her. She had on black leather jeans, a black tank top, leather black jacket. Her hair is blood red, and her eyes are brown. Her black wings had red veins one of the few full Demons that had them._

"What do you want sir?"_ The female had ask showing some cleavage as she bent over the desk a little._

"You have a mission."

"And what's that?"

"I want you to Kill Yami Motou. He is my best Assassin and he has fallen in love with a Human and I need to kill him. He already killed his brother as you may tell." _I pointed down at the body and the head on the ground as she looked down. She shrugged._

"So you want me to just kill him?, that's a breeze."

_I shook my head._"He's the first half Demon to have red veins and his ability is to kill people easily."

"I know that. But the veins is surprising. Hmm This is a challenge but I will not fail you."_ She stood up staright knowing that I wasn't going to fall for her, she is always trying to get me to go out with her so she tries all these tricks that work on other Demons but I'm not some other Demon._

_I stood up._"You better not. You better live up to your name and have blood all his blood over you when you get back and bring his body and I will burn it. And take all of your people that you have trained with you." _I said pointing my claw at her face._

"Yes sir I will not fail you."_ Then she walked out. You better not fail me._

**End of his Pov**

12345678910

_I knocked on her door and heard it open. Anzu grabbed my hand and we started to walked toward Honda's house again._"Anzu, I'm sorry if this relationship is going a little to fast."

_She looked at me if I was growing two heads._"Fast? I say it's alright even though we just met we can still go at our own pace and I think it's fast because it's like we are made for each other if you know what I mean."_She said with a smile. I squeezed her hand and I kissed her cheek. I felt just right were I was with her, it's like if faith knew that we are to be together forever._ _Only if that made sense to me._"Oh and thanks for letting my friends come with us, we haven't been to the fair grounds in a long time."

_I smiled._"Your welcome."_ I really don't like her friends that much at the moment because they already think I'm a Demon or they just don't want Anzu getting hurt. They just got to understand that I won't hurt her not know. Her friends were already outside as we walked up there. Ryou and Miho where holding hands, Otogi brought a girl with him today, and Honda is by himself. I felt sorry for pointy head._

_We all walked to get to the fair grounds which wasn't that far away. We paid for our tickets on the way in and we got a free pass to ride all the rides we want. Anzu and me went to the right and side of the side walk and that we all will meet back at lunch._"Yami lets do this first!"_ She pointed at a rollercoaster I think it was called. Back in the Demon world we don't have fairs or carnivals so this is going to be a little adventure for me today._

"Okay I said nervously."

_She looked at me with a smirk._"Don't tell me you are scared?"

"I never really been to a Fair before." _Again she looked at me if I were going two heads._"What?, my family never had the time." _Then she understood._

"Okay I promise it will be fun."_I probably looked like a five year old that was hiding from a monster under there bed. _

_I saw the line and I could of swore my jaw dropped to the ground. That was a long line. It was about an hour before we got on there. I sat by Anzu in the middle and held her hand tightly. The guy that was running the ride came to each of us and put the bars down so we wouldn't fall. I held even tighter to her hand and she told me to relax and just have fun. I gulped when the ride started to move up. I looked toward the side and I could see the rest of the fair then I felt level and then all of the sudden we went shooting down. I yelled hanging on to dear life. We went up and down and upside down. I finally got the nerve to put my hands up in the air and after that it was fun. Then the next thing I knew it was over the bars gone up and I looked at Anzu._"We should do that again."

_I looked at her more and she was pall as a ghost._"No lets not."_ I laughed as I took her hand to help her out of the ride._

"And I thought you weren't scared."_I side to her in a mocking voice._

"Shut up."_She told me. I just laughed harder. _

_Then we went on the water logs. She said that we might get wet and I told her I didn't care. We didn't wait in line long for this one it was probably five minutes. Anzu got in front of me and I sat behind her my legs on her sides. We started to go she leaned into me. Then we went down a tunnel and water kept on splashing us. It was really cold when it touched my skin. Then went to side to side as water got in. By now my cloths and her cloths were wet from head to toe. Then all of the sudden we went downward and we both yelled and my stomach did a flip flop on that and we landed with water coming up splashing us. I got out and shook my head to get the water out of my hair and she was ringing out her cloths to get the water out of them. I wrapped my arm around her waist._"Was that fun?" _I asked her._

"Yep and they took our picture see."_She pointed and I looked like a dork._

"I don't want one."_I said looking at it._

"Fine."_She said with a pout, she folded her arms and turned her back to me. I grabbed my wallet(which was wet but the money wasn't) and paid for the picture she smiled at me and said thank you and I'm like riiiight._

_We walked to get in line for the swings. I asked her why and she said that we are doing this to get our cloths dried more. It was at lest ten minutes and we got on. At first it was slow then it went faster around and around I felt my cloths getting drier by the wind. We got off that and she looked at the time._"Oh my gosh it's already lunch and we already been on three rides. That's not lone to us."_ She looked disappointed._

_I grabbed her hand and we walked to the place where we to meet her friends to eat. We ate burgers for lunch. The girl with Otogi left just because he touched her butt but I really didn't blame her. I felt Anzu's leg rub against mine. My heart skipped a beat and I tensed up a bit, and I felt myself go hard. I was surprised that I ate the rest of my food with her doing that. Once I did I put my hand one her leg and she stopped, I rubbed her nice soft legs. Which didn't last long. Honda got up and said that since it's getting hot that we should all go look at stuff in the buildings. We all agreed. Anzu leaned on my shoulder and whispered in my ear saying that she was having fun. I smiled and my lips touched hers it felt like magic, her lips moved against mine._

"Hey you to love birds come on we don't have all day."_Honda had said when he broke us apart. Damn I wanted to punch him in the face._

_My Queen(I know it's corny but oh well) looked at the cloths that people brought so people could bye them. She picked out this white top with a horse on it. But she didn't like the way it looked so she put it back. It wasn't long till we went outside of the building to go play some games, we saw Honda out there and he was eating like a pig, he reminded me of Jono. If them two ever met then they would become best of friends._ _I smiled at the thought. Anzu looked at me and asked me what I was smiling about. I told her that I was smiling because I had a great girlfriend. She laughed as we played a couple of games. I won her a stuff tiger. She told me she loved snow tigers. It started to get dark out and she told me that she wanted to do the tunnel of love real quick. So she started walking with me confused. What the heck is about to happen? I asked myself. Is it a ride?_

_There were only two people in front of us as we stopped. It was our turn to get in a swan looking boat she sat on one side and I sat next to her. Anzu put her arms around my right arm and she put her head on my shoulder. The boat started to move if what she did made it move. We went through a heart shape door to the tunnel. Then it was dark but a bit of light so you could still see but not much. We were silent almost all the way through the ride just enjoying each others warmth and presents. _"Yami thanks for taking me today." _She said looking at me._

"It was nothing at all just a fun day."_ I got locked in her eyes, I leaned down almost about to kiss her when the light became brighter and brighter, because of the lights outside even if it was now fully dark and you could see the stars. We got off._"Anzu how about one more ride since it's dark and I know you are tired."

"Yes I would love that how about the Ferris wheel?"

_I nodded my head. The line was short and we got on quickly.We went around and around about 4 times and then we got stopped at the very top. Anzu started to look around._"You can see like everything up here."

_I looked around to._"Yeah."

"Isn't it beautiful?"

_She asked me. I smirked._"Not as beautiful as you."_I said as I kissed her. There was a lot of passion between us and this kiss. My tongue slid right through her mouth, I explored her mouth again as I did once before. I felt and heard her moan. I stop kissing her for air and I started to kiss her jaw line and down her neck. I stopped at her collar bone, I sucked on it. I could tell she tried not to moan but she did my hands started to go up her top but I stopped again when we started to move again._"Sorry I couldn't control myself."_I said nervously._

"Don't be like that it's fine." _I got out first and I helped her get out. We walked to the gate to find our friends waiting for us._

"Are we going home?" _asked Ryou_

"Yes we are!" _Honda added."_And lets go to my house for a while to watch some movies." _All of us agreed to it. As I walked beside Anzu I could sense somebody watching again, but it was more then one. I wanted to curse so badly at this moment because I knew it had to be Demons._

_We walked by an ally way and all of the sudden we got pushed into it. Honda got off of me and looked around."_That's strange. What just did that?"_Only if you knew pointy head._

"I agree." _Said_ _Otogi. Miho hid behind Ryou as noise came behind a dumpster. The sent became stronger then it was before. There was at least five and one very strong one. _

_Only five demons came out of nowhere._"Well well well, look at what we got here."_Said a girl Demon as she came out behind the dumpster and the rest were guys._"Why hang out with humans. Yami?"

_I knew all of there eyes were on me but I tried not to care at the moment._"How does she know your name?" _asked Anzu._

"Yeah how do you know his name!?" Honda yelled.

_I Know who she is now by her laugh. She works under our leader as a general yes a girl but we can't be sexist because I know I'm not._"Because he is an half Demon and he is an Assassin."_Okay I thought a minute a go was staring Now this was staring. I didn't feel very comfortable with the staring on me, all of them._

_I felt Anzu hug on me tighter._"Is this true?"

_I looked down I didn't want to answer her._"It is." _She gasped and let go of me._"Anzu I will explain I promise please don't be mad at me."_I felt my eyes water this hasn't happen in a long time.I knew she saw this and knew that I was telling the truth._

"Okay." _She said above a whisper. I knew the rest were shocked as well but stayed for some reason._

"I want all of you to stand back."_I said as they did as I said. My eyes glowed a dark crimson red, my claws came out of my skin, I felt the force in my back and my wings came bursting out, I took off my shoes so my claws came out of the tips of my toes and my skin grew red, and my ears grew pointed. At least my cloths didn't rip this time, since I am wearing cloths that are made for half Demons. I heard gasps from Anzu and her friends._"I think I know who you are."_ I said as I pointed at the female Demon._"You are Chi Kimura, a Female Demon General."

_Her smile was wicked._"Yes Half Demon,"_She said venomously_" I heard that you went against our leaders orders. You know it's wrong to date a human girl."

_I crossed my arms._"If you haven't notice but I am half human you bitch."

_She whispered something in one of the Demons ear.I was now more on my guard._"Yes I know, we full Demons hate you half ones."_ I could tell that some of the full Demons are looking at my wings, I knew they were scared but they didn't want to upset Chi if she could be upset more liked killed by her._

"Can we just get on with the fight?"_I asked wanting to get this over with._

"Yes but I would like to show you something."_She said as she took on of the Demons that she whispered to and that I couldn't see his face because it was a little to dark where he stood. _

_Then I saw his face. I knew my eyes grew big._"Masakatsu!?" _I wanted to yell but I said it clammily._

"Well I wanted to see it myself,"_He said walking closer to me. I could still see the mark where I cut him last on his neck._"you do have red veins the first half Demon to have that. Hmm to bad that I'm going to put an end to you."_He said swiping his claws at me as I ducked. My brother had blue veins so he will be a little of a challenge._

_He wasn't fast enough I clawed his leg and blood started to go everywhere he quickly turned invisible so I couldn't see him or his blood. Out of nowhere I felt claws around my ankle pulling me down through the ground. I struggled to get out of his grip but if I did I would be stuck there. So I let my hand get through and I cut his wrist all the way off feeling his blood all over my jeans. I saw him coming up from the ground and I grabbed a hold of his good arm and I came flying out. I landed next too him seeing him landed on his knees dieing. Then I was pushed into the wall on my side making a hole in it. I could feel blood rolling down my face and my arm ached. I looked at the Demon that did that and assumed that he had strength. I stepped back to the ground and he tried to push me again but I went to the side to where he landed in the hole, I slashed him with my claws on his back and he yelled in pain. Blood all over his back in seconds. Then I seen to twin Demons. Usually twin Demons have the same power, I seen them multiply and I started to see double then triple then whatever is after triple. I hit one after the other, when I finished I didn't see the two. I felt a claw jab into my back and my blood started to come out but not much like that one guy, and I seen to legs coming at me. I ducked and cut there legs off with my claws and they bled to death. I looked behind me to see my Demon brother about to punch me, but I was quick and stopped it._"Your wrong brother, I'm going to put an end to you." _I thrusted my claws into his chest and pulled out his heart. He fall to the ground dead, I smashed his heart to where blood was all over my front side._

_I looked over at Chi, her face looked like if she knew that it was the end for her too. _"Well I guess you are strong." _I heard her voice wave in scare._"But I must kill you even if it takes my life away."_She said as she started to flap her wings and it was hard to stand. So her ability is to use wind. I could us that. I let the wind push me back to the wall. I put my feet up, when I got in the right position as she made her way toward me with her claw ready to claw me I pushed off to the opposite side where her wind wasn't there and I went beside her and cut her wing off and all the way to her neck. _

_I grabbed on to her neck and turned her around to look at me before I dropped her to her death as we floated in the air._"I will not be taken down this easily.I will get the Half Demons freedom just as the full Demons and I will kill our leader to prove that we are stronger."_I threw her to the ground as she died there._

_I landed and felt arms go around me, I looked down to see Anzu crying into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and told her not to cry everything will be alright. She looked at me in the eyes._"Are you alright?"

_I smiled at her._"If only you won't treat me different and we-"_ I was cut off sort as her lips touched mine. We broke for air._"I guess you really don't care who I am do you?"

_She smiled._"I don't care if you were big foot."

_I rolled my eyes at her._"What about you guys?"_ I asked looking at her friends. I knew they were going to leave._

"No we will stay with you as long as you are good and explain everything."_Miho said as they walked up to us._

_WHAT!? They didn't just leave here or say anything bad. No wonder why Anzu loves her friends dearly._"Okay I will but not here."_ Then we started to walk toward Honda's house so I could tell them the Truth._

12345678910

**Dancer:** **Please look at my profile page because I got a note for yall on there and please vote in my poll too. Please R&R  
**


	7. The Truth

Dancer: Hey peoples. Sorry that I haven't read any of yalls updates but I've been reading all of Twilight and it's Sequels(New moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn) which I read all four in 9 days. I'm REALLY happy on how it ended. So I will now start reading yalls updates(which I have 28 updates) then after that start working on my stories. And I still have math homework to do ugh. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chap.

**Silenced Shadows**

**Koragirl**

**fantasia-49**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**Dicequeen**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Asiera**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**Celeste5502**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 7

**The Truth**

_We walked through the door of Honda's house. He wanted to know why I was here, right here and right now. Anzu told him to shut the fuck up and go get me some clothes from my apartment. She took my keys and gave them to him. He asked me where all my clothes were in defeat. I told him quickly as Anzu pushed me up the stairs. We walked into a bedroom which I guessed was Honda's since it smelled like him. Anzu pushed me all the way toward the bathroom door. Please take a shower I heard her say. I asked her, "Why?" She responded so that she could fix my wounds better if it were clean. I told her okay and she pushed me in there and shut the door behind me._

_I stood there as I started to take my shirt off. I looked toward the mirror and saw how bloody I was. I looked at my claws that grew out of my skin the second time that night. The blood was beginning to dry up and I knew it would be bothering me in the morning. I knew I had to get all of this blood off me or I would go crazy. _

_I turned the water on. I stepped in, feeling the water coming down on my head and then the rest of my body. The blood was slowly coming off, so I got a washcloth and put soap on it to help get the blood off. As I did this my thoughts went back to what was happening lately. First off I met Anzu right after I killed those guys. Then I got home and got thrown out because I could have killed my brother. Then I got to stay at Jono's. Then I called Anzu and got to go on a date with her, and some how Gakushi knew about it. He must have told our leader or something but I just don't know how he did it. Then really after that was my mission to kill Anzu, but I wouldn't kill her so our leader gave Gakushi a liquid thing to put in my drink but I fought that off too and instead I killed my half brother. That really led to right here, and in just under a week my cover was blown. I just hope that they will all understand._

_I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I heard a light knock on the door, I opened it to see Anzu with my clothes. I saw her blush when she looked at my bare chest._ "Just put your boxers on."_ She said blushing like madly now. I told her "Okay"; I knew she said that so she can fix my wounds without my clothing in the way. I walked out of the bathroom with my boxers on and the rest of my clothes in my hand. I put them on Honda's bed and sat in the chair that Anzu told me to sit in._

_I felt her hands on my back to where the hole was. I tensed up, and I think she was blushing as well. I felt her stitching up my back._"Anzu, how did you learn to do all of this?"_ I asked her._

_I couldn't see her, but I knew she was smiling._"From my father. He's a doctor; in his spare time he would teach me just in case I needed it in the future, like right now."

"What about your mom?"

"She doesn't work."_ I said oh and it became silent again. It wasn't long till she reached my head. She told me that my arm would show a bruise like in an hour or so. _

"Yami, does your skin heal faster than ours?"_I knew she would ask that question._

"Yes but not as fast as a full Demon. They heal in under three hours when we half Demons heal in a day or so."_ She finished stitching my head. She left the room so I could get the rest of my clothes on._

_I walked down the stairs to find them all in the living room. Honda wanted to know about me then and there but Anzu told him to calm down. She asked me if I wanted something to eat or drink and I told her no as I sat down. She sat down beside me. Honda stood behind the couch across from us as Ryou and Miho sat down on it. Otogi sat besides Ryou. I asked Anzu where I should begin. She told me to start when Demons started to come into the Human world._

"About 30 years ago, 10 years before I was born. There was this Demon named Kaiba Jiro. Jiro is-was- Haruhiko's little brother. Haruhiko was 30 and the leader of our world-he still is today-and Jiro was 25. Jiro had to go to the human world for something,"_ I could see they were really tuned into the story._" While he was there he saw this human. He fell in love with her. Jiro would watch her every day when he had the chance. He used his ability to turn himself into a Human; at the time he was the only Demon that could do that."

_Honda sat down on the floor._"But what about you and that power?"

_I sighed._"That power is only in half Demons now, but we can still have another. I will explain that later on,"_I said, annoyed at being interrupted._"As I was saying, one day he turned himself into a human and met her. They talked and talked, and his love grew for her more and more each time she even said a word. Jiro did everything she wanted him to do. One day, on his way out, he was caught by Haruhiko. He asked his little brother where he was going. Jiro told him that he was going to go to the human world because he had something to do. That was a big mistake for him; he was so caught up in his love life that he never thought of an excuse. His brother told a couple of his best troops to follow him."

_I stopped to let it sink into their heads. I felt Anzu's grip tighten on me._"When they did follow him they saw him change into a human and talk to the girl and kiss her. They went back after awhile and told the leader. Haruhiko did nothing at that moment; he thought about waiting it out till Jiro was right on the spot where Haruhiko wanted to kill him. It got later and later; while waiting, Jiro got married to the Human and had kids. One was 6 and the other 3. Other Demons started to do this as well. Haruhiko started to get really mad, one day his brother visited his family since he wanted his brother to meet them. Haruhiko saw this, walked up to his brother, and killed him and the rest of his family,"_ I said sadly._

"Is his power really powerful?"_ asked Miho._

_I looked at her._"To tell you the truth I don't even know what his power is."_They all looked at me with sad eyes._"Anyways, since there were a lot of Demons like his brother he told them if they did have any half Demon/Human babies then they could not get married, the only jobs that were for them were Bounty Hunter or and Assassin, and female Demons were not to go to the human world."

_I knew someone was about to ask a question._"How do you know this?"_asked Otogi._

"Well, it's been told and the rules are true. All I know was that Jiro's brother betrayed Haruhiko and he killed him and his family."_They all nodded and Anzu told me to continue._

_I gave a really big sigh._"Well, sometime ago my father married a full Demon and had Jouichirou my oldest half brother who's 24, then Masakatsu who was 23-I killed him today. Also Gakushi, who I killed yesterday for watching me and Anzu."_I had weird looks and I told them that I would tell them why later._"Their mom broke the rules, went up to the human world, and got herself kill by a human; I don't know how, but she did. My dad got so mad that he went to the human world and raped a woman, a.k.a my mom. After that he left. Nine months later, when I was born, he came and got me and killed my mom. Most Full Demons did this. I never got to know her, but I bet she was nice…"_I didn't know why but I felt tears coming down my face. It was really hard to tell this. I never told anyone about this and I guess it's just built up inside for so damn long that now I'm crying. I felt a finger come up to my face and wipe the tears away. _

_I heard Anzu say that I was crying, and she asked me why. I told her that I wasn't; it's just hard to tell something when you realize that you never got to know this person and just wish you could have. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. After she did that, I felt like I had the strength to tell the rest of my story._ "After that he started to beat me up; he said that I was nothing to him. I was his pet, not his son, and I would have to do everything he said. A couple of years later, when I was still getting beaten up, I started to go to school. There I met was Jonouchi Katsuya, but we called him by his last name or his nickname Jono. He's a half Demon like me. Both of our fathers were mean and he had a full Demon little sister. She's two years younger than us; Shizuka Kawai is her name."

_Pointy head raised his hand and I rolled my eyes. I nodded for him to speak._"Why does she have a different last name?"

"Because his dad died when we were two and his step dad was as mean as his real father."_Honda made an 'oh' sound._"Anyways we both got picked on during our first day of school like any other half Demon. That day I swore to take down those full Demons that picked on Jono and me and the other half Demons. Years past and I was 15 when I made my first mistake."_ I shook my head, remembering that day._

_Anzu looked worried when I did that. I put my arm around her._"It was me and Jono at the school grounds that morning. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that we half Demons like to be in our Human form more than our Demon one. Anyways, we were being kicked and punched at. I couldn't take it anymore; my claws grew out of my hands and I barely scratched the leader's neck. He put his hand on it, took it off, and saw how quickly he was losing blood. They ran off, taking him to the nurse. Jono looked at me and said that I just messed up. I told him I knew that. That day all the Demons stayed away from the half ones, especially me. Rumors spread and they got to the principal. He called my dad. When I got home I got the worse beating of my life. I'm not going to tell you about it, but let's just say I still have a scar on my back from it."_ Anzu hugged me, trying to comfort me. I smiled at her._

"Anyways, the next day I thought even though I was 15, maybe I should go get a job. As I was walking over there I was planning against all full Demons and my dad. If I get that job my plan would be set and I could go from there. I stopped at the building-the Leader's building. I hated his guts then, but I had to get that job. I walked inside and the full Demons in there just glared at me. But I walked up to the front desk and asked if I could talk to the leader. The demon buzzed in, saying 'There's a baka half Demon wanting to see you.' I really just wanted to kill her right then, but of course I did nothing. She told me that I could go see him. So I walked up there and knocked on his door lightly. I heard, 'Come on in'. So I did walk in and he saw me. He asked me what my age was and I told him 15.He told me that I was too young. I told him I didn't care how old I was because I was tired of being pushed around just because I was a half Demon and I just wanted to show all the full Demons that we were as good as them."

"I have a question. What about you guys having two powers?"_asked Ryou_

"It's simple," Anzu replied, "he's half human, so he can be a human if he wants, and then his Demon side has powers as well. Full Demons can't turn into humans, besides that one demon, so that's basically two powers."

_I looked at her._"You really do pay attention."_She smiled and told me to go on. I laughed._" Well he then said that he liked my attitude and might be able to put me in, and I told him I wanted to be an Assassin. He said, 'Come back tomorrow so that we can get started'. I thought he was a pretty nice guy but I was told that he was in a good mood and to stay away from him if he was in a bad one because he might kill someone. The next day I went back; he had Full Demons there waiting to fight me. He told me what to do. I grew my claws out and fought them. By the end I had blood all over me. I looked over at him and he had this shocked look on his face. I wanted to laugh hard, but I didn't. I had heard that if you work for him he would check your wings and see what veins you had."

"Veins?" _Miho asked._

"Oops, I forgot about that. Demons and half Demons are classified by their wings. The strongest is black wings with red veins, then the black wings with blue veins, then green, then purple, and last but not least no veins at all." _I took a deep breath and continued the story._"Well he didn't do that to me. He gave me the job and told me to come after school every day. I would follow his orders to go up to the human world and kill criminals and send them to hell. I would get home late, but right before my dad would come. Jono asked me to come to his house after school a couple of times, he started to notice that I was gone more and was too busy. One day he told me to tell him what was going on. I told him my plan and that I was an Assassin now. He was really glad that I was doing something for the half Demons, but mad because I didn't tell him earlier."

"I have another question."_I looked at Miho._"What was your plan?"

_I laughed._"To take down our leader."_I continued, _"After I was a little late but the leader didn't care so I did my job and got home later then I wanted to. My dad was walking through the door so I got in through the window and ran quickly to the shower so that he wouldn't get suspicious. I heard him walk in and out of my room, so I was glad that I got there just in time. A couple of years later, when we were 18, Jono became an Assassin as well. I went up to the human world to kill again that same night."_I smiled at the thought._" Well I did my job and saw this girl…she had brown hair, blue eyes, and she was a dancer."_I blushed at how stupid this was sounding._

_I could tell Anzu was looking at me._"Wait. It's me that you're talking about, isn't it?"

_I blushed even more._"Yeah."

_She laughed._"So how long have you known me?"

_I glared at her._"Let me just get there."_I made the blush go away from my cheeks. "_I watched her every time I came to kill someone. I started to fall in love with her. I found out her name was Anzu and a lot of things about her…you,"_I said, looking at her. She blushed._"That's not all; a year later you went to New York in America where I couldn't see you all the time. When I had the chance I would fly there and watch you, I watched you for basically two years."

"So you're in love with me?"_she asked._

_I smiled._"No I'm in love with big foot."_I said sarcastically. She glared at me, punched me in the arm playfully, and I laughed._

"When I turned 20 I knew my biggest test was coming up. I had to kill one innocent person to become the right hand man for our leader. Nobody has ever been in that position before, and if I did get it, I would be able to kill him. The night that I went to go kill a criminal, he attacked Anzu, and I watch and started to get mad, so I killed him and the rest of his buddies. I saved Anzu from them and she fixed my arm because they stabbed it deeply. Then after that I went back to the Demon world, I told our leader that I had done my job and he let me go. I walked home and of course was greeted by the family."_I said venomously. _"They said their usual rude comments toward me, but then I heard Jouichirou and Masakatsu talking about me. I heard,'He should get fucked'. That was the last straw for me. My claws grew out of my hands and I wrapped them around Masaskatsu and cut his neck. My dad told me to get out of there, which I did. I went to Jono's and got a room in his house, and I called Anzu. We went on our date after that. Somehow my brother Gakushi knew that we went out that night. He watched us and must have told our leader."

_I let out a huge sigh._"Then our leader called me and told me there was a mission for me; it was time for me to kill an innocent person."

"It was me, wasn't it?" _Anzu asked_

_I looked at her with sad and loving eyes._"Yes it was. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. So I came here. I was fighting a war against me inside, telling me not to kill her and then to kill her. I found out that Gakushi was watching us and told him to get the fuck away, but he didn't. Our leader must have told him to put liquid stuff in my drink. The liquid will make you kill a person, as if you were being controlled. When I saw Anzu that night for our date for some reason I kept on trying to kill her. That's when I figured it out and told myself not to kill you but someone else."_I looked at her and she nodded her head for me to continue._"Well, that night I killed Gakushi. I went home happy really, thinking about Anzu and mad at Gakushi. The next day-today-the Demon blood started to bother my claws and I washed them. I turned on on the news this morning to see the fair grounds and-well, you know from there."

_Anzu's lip's met mine.I was shocked at first, but it felt fine after a few seconds. I heard Honda's voice saying stop it you love birds and him mumbling about not having a girlfriend. I stopped kissing Anzu and looked at him. My claws grew out and I pointed them at Honda. I saw Honda hide and I laughed, saying "You're next" and went back to kissing Anzu. After that we put a movie in and started to watch it, and Honda started to make dinner._

_I felt Anzu lean against me more, as if she was fighting sleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight; we hadn't even eaten dinner yet, oh well. I heard Anzu say in a whisper to take her home. I said alright, I picked her up bride style and told Honda that I was taking her home and going home myself. As I carried her she gave me her keys out of her purse. Once we made it to the door of her apartment I unlocked it and headed for her room. I laid her on the bed, took her shoes off and put the covers over her. I was about to leave when she called me back and told me to stay. I walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. I wrapped my arm around her falling asleep._

12345678910

**Haruhiko's Pov**

_My finger tapped against my desk. I was hoping Chi would be back soon, but she wasn't. I sent that messenger out again to find her. I heard a knock at the door and said 'come in' in a dangerous voice. I saw the messenger._"Sir, we found her dead with the rest of them,"_he said, scared out of his wits._

"I think I already know that if she hasn't come!"_I yelled._"Go get me Jonouchi Katsuya."_ He bowed and ran off.I had someone come in and put a special chair in here. It was about 30 minutes before Katsuya got in here._

"What do you need, Leader?"_asked Katsuya as he walked in._

"Please sit in the chair, Katsuya."_ He looked at me strangely but sat in it. Once he did I pushed a button and strips came flying around him, strapping him to the chair._

"What is going on!" _The blonde yelled. I laughed. He tried to use his powers, but they didn't work._

"Katsuya, that won't work. That chair is made for where you can't use your force field-and besides, it wouldn't work anyways against my power."

_I heard Katsuya growl at me._"First of all, stop calling me Katsuya, and second of all, what is going on!" _Katsuya struggled against the chair, trying to get out._

"Well, your friend Yami fell in love with a Human girl. He killed one of my best Generals and I'm going to use you."_I pulled out a bottle and put the liquid in a water bottle. He struggled more and more to get out of that chair._

"I know that Yami would but I won't let you hurt him."

_I laughed._"I'm not going to hurt him just yet-but you are."_ I could see his face grow scared. I shook the water and the liquid and put it in his mouth. I forced him to drink it. I laughed out loud and he tried to struggle more and more, he even tried to use his powers as well. Once the drink was gone, I called some Demons up and told them to get Katsuya up to the Human world and watch him so that he will do his job._

_Katsuya looked at me._"You will pay for this!"

"Don't worry, I won't-and don't forget that I control you now, and I might kill your sister if you don't obey me."_I saw him trying to get out of their grips, but he failed. I smirked and thought, This is the end of you Yami._

**End of his Pov**

12345678910

Dancer: I hoped yall liked it. Now if yall don't get the two power thing let me explane.Well it's the half demons that have the two powers because they have there demon power and they can turn into humans that is concluded as a power as well. I hope that helps if yall were wondering. Anyways Please vote in my poll because it is for this story.

ps- If you read this ps then I suggest that you go get the all of the twilight books because they are all like AWESOME!


	8. A bad Feeling

**Dancer: I would like to say that when I wrote this was fine but when I did spell check and let one of my friends read it it went crazy and deleted some of it after it was done, so I had to copy some of it from the original that didn't have the spell check on and the grammer fixed so sorry if there is any confusen about it and I went through it twice and i hoped I got everything, just ask me(if there is a question) at the end of the chapter and I will PM you if you do. Oh and I lied this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chap.**

**Asiera**

**Silenced Shadows**

**Cheating Death**

**Dicequeen**

**Sairi Mouto**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Celeste5502**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**fantasia-49**

**Koragirl**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 8

**A bad Feeling**

_I woke up with the sun hitting my face. I felt something under my left arm. I realized that it was Anzu. I reached over to kiss the top of her head; she moved, but she didn't wake up. I smiled when I saw the smile on her face; she looked like an Angel sleeping in a peaceful world. I sometimes wish I never met her now. She doesn't know what she's getting into. If Haruhiko finds out what happened last night then we're all in danger now. I sighed and pushed the thought away. While I was in my thoughts I felt something move on the bed.  
_

_I came back to reality and saw a brown head trying to get out of my arms. I pulled my arms tighter around her to pull her back toward me. She gasped when she hit my chest. I realized that I still had my clothes on from yesterday and so did she. I turned her around so she could look at me._"Where do you think your going?"_I asked her in a whisper. She giggled as she tried to get out of my grip. I chuckled._"You know that won't work." _I smirked and leaned forward to kiss her. My lips met with hers; her mouth molded with mine as she kissed me back. I licked her bottom lip to enter. She let me in as our tongues touched. I felt her moan in my mouth; my hands went toward her blue tank top so that I could take it off.  
_

_12345678910  
_

_**Jonouchi's Pov  
**_

_I was blinded by the sunlight in the Human world; it looked much brighter than the one in Demon world. I had really never been to the Human world during the day time and I told myself that I would never come here then, but here I was, standing as a hostage, I guess I could say, or being controlled against my own will.I looked around at all of the colors of the trees, flowers, the grass, and the blue sky. Everything here in the day seemed to be happy and not just mad or sad like in our world. Yami's been here so many times, I bet it looks normal for him. I've been here before, but that was at night, when everything didn't seem to brighten up the world. This looked more like heaven, I bet-well, not bet, but close to it.  
_

_I felt the grips on my arms getting tighter. The two Demons were fighting over where to stay till night time so that nobody would see us when we'd attack. I blocked it out and went to my world of thinking again. I wish I knew how long I was going to be controlled, if it was the same stuff on T.V. about the two half Demons getting into a fight and then dying like it was against their own will. I knew they didn't want to do it, but it's like they were controlling them, so that's what's happening to me right or am I wrong?  
_

_I was pushed to the ground next to a tree. They tied me up to it, too. I tried to use my power, but it didn't work. I wondered why. Anyways, they were talking in whisper when they were getting their lunch out or whatever they were going to eat. I really didn't pay any attention to what they were eating..  
_

"This is what I heard from the leader."_ The one talking had brown hair, blue eyes, and all black clothing._"The leader was getting really mad at Yami since we found out that he fell for the girl that he was supposed to kill. So now we might go to war if Yami doesn't die from him over there."_The Demon pointed at me...War? I didn't know that our leader was like this. No, nobody in our world has been in a war for thousands of years, they must be joking. _

_The other Demon looked surprised._"Why a war? Our world doesn't do wars that much. I mean is that; it's been along time since we been in one."_So he agrees. This one had red hair, green eyes and his cloths had all red on._

_The brown haired one nodded his head in agreement._"I think he is over doing this, to tell you the truth I really hate my job."

"Me too."_ The two looked at me realizing that I was listening. The one that had all red on came over to me_."Don't say a word about what's happening, and we might just get you something to eat before you fight your friend." _I really wanted to hit the guy, but I couldn't; the ropes were to tight on me to move. So I sat there listening to the rest of their conversation. I've learned that not a lot of full Demons like our leader-they'd rather kill him-but I will keep this in mind for later. If I can remember to tell Yami, then this information could help us._

_**End of his Pov  
**__  
12345678910  
_

_I started to cook lunch for me and Anzu as my mind veered off course. I couldn't believe that I made love with Anzu; even though I thought this relationship was going way-and I mean way-too fast, there was something that drew me to her. I heard a chair scooted behind me. I knew it was Anzu, who just took a shower. I put the chicken I was cooking on a plate and set it in front of Anzu so she could eat it. I heard her say thanks as she started to eat. I put a hand on her hand that was holding the fork with a piece of chicken on it. I bent down to where my lips were almost against her ear. _"Don't you think that was way too fast?"

_I asked her feeling the heat coming off of the brown haired girl now._"No, Yami. I don't care how long it's been since we've met. I really, really, really, really, really, really like you."She turned her head to look me in the eyes."I don't care if we just met a minute ago. There's something about you that draws me to you."_  
_

_I wanted to laugh; so we're on the same page...I think.I looked at her carefully before speaking._"Are you sure this is what you want? I'm half Demon; you can get into a lot of trouble around me Anzu. I just don't want anything to hurt you or me to hurt you."

_She placed both of her hands on my face as her body faced me when she stood up._"Yami, I don't care if you're half Demon. You're more Human then you think. I'd rather spend all of my time with you than with any of the guys that I went to high school with. Besides, if I didn't want this life, then why did I give my heart to you and you give your heart to me?"_ I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist to pick her up. I sat her down on the counter; we were at even height now.  
_

"Your funeral, then."_ I said, laughing at her. She punched me in the shoulder. I went towards her ear and started to lick it. She started to giggle her head off, so she put her ear to her shoulder, where I couldn't lick her ear anymore._

_She lifted her head off her shoulder to look at me_"Yami,"_She sounded serious, and I wondered what was on her mind now_."when you said that there was a scar from your father on your back, I didn't see one before."

_I sighed_."There is, but you have to look really carefully to see it. I thought it faded away, too, but it never did. You have to be right on top of it to see it, really." _She took my hand to look at it and started to rub it_."Besides,"_Her head shot up to look at me_." I don't like you."_Her face became confused and I wanted to laugh. She started to say something and I could see tears in her eyes forming. I put my finger on her lip_."I don't like you because I love you." _Tears came down her face with an even more confused look. A smile of relief came up her face as she whispered in my ear that she loved me too. _

_Our lips met once again, I wanted to go on forever but then the phone rang.She looked at me as we let go, I helped her off the counter as she dashed to get the phone. I didn't hear what she was saying but I could tell that she was talking to one of her friends. I wonder what Jonouchi is doing right now, I haven't talked to any of my friends in days, I wonder what they were all up too. Of course I had more friends then Jono but Jono is more of my brother and we spend more time together then any of them._

_I heard foot steps coming back into the kitchen and she said that her friends were coming over to eat lunch with us I nodded as I went over to the stove to start cooking more chicken. I looked back over to her to see her eating the chicken that I made for her earlier, I was surprised that it was still warm, well that's what she told me. I rolled my eyes as I flipped some of the chickens in the pan._

_I finished all of the chickens, I put them on a big plate as I heard the door bell ring. Anzu zoomed out of the room so that she could open it before Honda decide to push the button again. I heard foot steps and talking as they all walked into the kitchen. I didn't look up but I could tell Honda was drooling because of the smell.I looked up in time to see Honda getting a plate from the cabinet, then trying to hurry up before anyone else gets there food. I put my hand up as fast as I could to his chest causing to make him fall. I chuckled_."Honda, wait your turn. Miho, you may pick first, and Honda, you get to go last."_Honda glared at me for making him wait. In the end, Honda got the smallest piece of them all. Man, was he mad at me. I just wanted to laugh so hard but I kept myself from doing that. I felt eyes on me. I looked towards my right as I saw Anzu mouth to me, 'Are you hungry?'. I shook my head 'no'. She mouthed to me again,'You should eat.' I still shook my head 'no'. After that I felt something at the bottom of my stomach like if my stomach was warning me something bad was about to happen, and I didn't like this feeling at all.  
_

_It was around three o'clock when I heard them talking. Honda was saying that there was something between me and Anzu that we were hiding from them, but she just said that there wasn't anything we were hiding. Only she and I knew what happened hours ago. They continued talking as I zoned out, looking out the window. I really wanted to visit the Demon world to see what Jono was up to; for all I knew, he could've been getting his ass in trouble. Well, that's what happens to him sometimes if I'm not around. I sighed; there are still more secrets to me that I haven't told them all yet, but one day I will. I wonder if Haruhiko was or is getting mad. I've never seen him lose his temper, and they say once he does, sometimes he goes overboard. I bet that's what's happening to him at this moment, knowing that his best Assassin had betrayed him and that I'm stronger then him. I just wish I knew what his power was so that I knew what I was up against. It would make everything easier then what it is now if I only knew.  
I felt arms go around my own and a head leaned against my body. I knew it was Anzu; I just didn't look at her._"What's wrong?"_ I heard her ask..  
_

_I was still looking at the window as I noticed that it must have been about 30mins to an hour._"How long have I been standing here?"_ I asked her.__  
_

"You've been here for an hour and 30 minutes."_ I was 30minutes off; I didn't know that me thinking like that would take that long. It only seemed like five minutes to me.  
_

"I was just thinking it only felt like five minutes."_I told her. I felt her hands go to my bangs, she started to play with them like she was a cat.  
_

"I was getting worried that you wouldn't answer my calls from the living room."_  
_

_I looked at her with apologetic eyes."_Sorry, I was in my own little world." _I sighed. I knew why she was over here, so I told her what I was thinking about. She just hugged me and told me to go back, but I told her that I couldn't because of Haruhiko, at the moment.  
_

_She left me to be by myself again. I was glad that she did. I started to feel the black hole at the bottom of my stomach saying that something was about to happen. Run, hide, save your human friends, my mind kept telling me, but I ignored it. I didn't want to think about anything bad at the moment. Just under one week, my life turned upside down. I never really thought into my future much. I didn't know that this would happen. I didn't know why my mind kept going on about this. It was like a movie playing over and over again in my head. I just wanted it to stop and let me have some time with these people. Just I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. Was it because my thoughts were trying to tell me something or warn me that something big was coming and that I should be prepared for it? I slapped my face, seeing if it would help make it disappear, but it didn't. Questions started to form in my head. Was it because I loved someone so dearly that I was afraid it would hurt them? That one caught me the most. It was true...was my life too dangerous for this world and the Human race?  
_

_I walked into the living room to tell Anzu that I was going to take a nap. She knew something was up, but she just nodded her head. I walked into her bedroom and climbed into her bed. I fell asleep quickly, hoping that this would help me forget these thoughts._

I looked around in darkness. I felt some kind of energy source pull on me. I started to run in the middle of nowhere-or should I say, 'complete darkness'. I wanted to yell or scream for someone to get me, but I couldn't find my voice. I put my hands out in front of me just in case I fell or ran into something. I felt fear in the bottom of my stomach. I wanted it to go away, but it didn't.

All of the sudden, I ran right into a wall. I closed my eyes and reopened them. I stood up looking at my surroundings.The room looked familiar...too familiar. I looked to my right. As I circled the room, I saw what I didn't want to see. Bodies. Dead ones, at that. I walked closer to them and realized who they were. My eyes widened in fear. My friends here from the Demon world and the Human world. I felt anger rise in my body. I wanted to kill the person that did this.

I felt heat sweep the room. I looked around to see that I wasn't in the room anymore, but I was surrounded my fire. I looked to my left and saw another body. One body that I didn't want to see dead. My number one fear became real...Anzu! I wanted to yell, but I couldn't find my voice still. I went to her side and took her hand into mine. I was crying now. I just wanted her to live. I could hear her heart beat getting closer to death. She looked up at me and told me in a whisper_,"I love you...''. _No more heart beat...she died right there in front of me. Tears ran down my face; my biggest fear came true. This had to be a dream, but it felt so real._  
_

Then there was another presence in the flaming room. I dropped her hand and whipped around to see who it was. _"Haruhiko"_ I growled. I felt shocked for a moment because now I could talk._  
_

I heard him laugh. _"I see that you found your voice, Yami, but it's too late now. You failed your mission to kill me, endangering your friends in the process."_ I didn't want this to be true anymore. I wanted it to go away, but it felt so real. My hands went to my head as it started to hurt. I felt my body shut down at I got punched. 'I failed' was all I could think about. I wanted to die then and there as I got punched in the face again. I knew I had to die with what I had just failed. It was my mission to keep them safe, but I didn't do it.

(End of his dream)

_I woke up with sweat rolling down my face. I didn't recognize where I was for a second, then I remembered that I went to take a nap from my thinking. I was thankful that it was just a dream. I got up to go to the restroom so that I could wash my face off from this sweat. I haven't felt fear like that in forever. I wonder what it meant. Like my teachers in school used to tell us, everything happens for a reason. I believe in that a lot. As I came out of the restroom I realized that it wasn't sunny anymore, but dark. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 10:35pm. Damn, I must have been really tired, then. I really wasn't the type of person to sleep till dark. If it was a nap then I would have only slept 30minutes to an hour.  
_

_I walked down the stairs, starting to feel the fear again. Whatever was about to happen, I felt more prepared then I was in my dream. When I was fully down stairs I saw her friends watching T.V. She looked worried, probably because I slept too long. I walked over there and wrapped my arms around her neck, not tightly, just loosely, and enough where she looked at me with a smile on her face.  
_

"I thought you were never going to get up," _she said as she brought everyone else attention from the T.V. to look at me.  
_

_"_Sorry. I shouldn't have worried you like that, but my thoughts kept bugging me and usually when I sleep I forget about them."_I shook my head_."This time they followed me right into my dream as well."_She looked concerned. I took my arms off of her as I started to look out the window. I felt...no, not felt, but sensed Demons, and a..Half Demon? What was going on? _

_I knew the T.V. was off now and all of them were up and wondering what was up with me. I looked at them "_Anzu I told you that if your with me that you would get into trouble."_I said hoping that It would remind her of our talk today._

_She looked at me for a while. Then realization hit._"Trouble. What do you sense Yami?"_  
_

"Two Demons and a Half Demon. They must be looking for me. The Half Demon part I'm really confused about more then anything." _I said confusedly. I wondered what was going on. Did this have to do with my warning in my dream? Did I really have to protect my friends from getting killed by Haruhiko? Things made a little sense, but not much. I knew that I had to protect them, but I didn't know what was coming, especially with a half Demon. It's just way too confusing. What was Haruhiko up to? _

_I shook my head to push the thoughts away. They were getting closer and closer to the point where they were standing in front of the door to Anzu's apartment, ready to attack when needed. I saw the knob twisting, trying to open the door. I told them in a whisper to get into another room. They all ran but still watched from the kitchen. It felt like forever till I heard a 'click' from the door. I stopped breathing as I watched the door open. I saw two Demons carrying a half Demon. When I looked at the half Demon more carefully, everything froze. JONO! I wanted to yell and help my friend, but something seemed different about him. I walked closer to them. __He looked up at me. That's when I noticed something was wrong with him._"Jono is that you?"_I asked, if anyone could tell my voice wavered a bit. He looked up and me, that's when I notice something was wrong with him._"What did you do to him!?" _I got back into a fight stance.__  
_

_The Demon wearing all black and holding on to Jono's right arm laughed__.__Just by his laugh he seemed to know more than the one that wore all red._"Our leader forced him to drink the liquid to fight you."_He said with a smirk._

_My eyes grew wider. I couldn't kill my best friend I can't do it. I told myself that I would protect my friends not go against them._"I won't fight him."

_The one in all red shook his head._"You have to. If we let him go he will go at you with out his own will, he has no choice."

"You have to. If we let him go, he will go at you against his own will. He has no choice."_ I glanced towards the kitchen and back at Jono. I know he could reverse it. Not a lot of Demons know that you can do that, just kill someone else and it will be gone. I had to get them out of here so that Jono wouldn't kill one of the Humans in there by accident.  
_

"Can we do this somewhere else?"_ I asked. The two looked at each other.  
_

"Humans are here is that why?"_I nodded._"I guess, but once he kills you, we'll just kill him and your little Human friends."_I could tell Honda was about to say something from the kitchen, but I gave him a deathly glare and he hid in fear.The Demons dragged Jono across the floor. I followed them outside. I knew that last glance might have been my last time to look at them if I didn't convince Jono to reverse it. We walked to Domino park. Nobody was there at this time of the night. The two Demons fell for my trap. If I could do this to Jono on reversing it, then we could kill the two together without humans around._

_I could tell Honda was about to say something from the kitchen but I glanced a death glare at him and he hid in fear.The Demons dragged Jono across the floor, I followed them outside. I knew that last glance might have been my last time to look at them if I didn't talk to Jono into reversing it. We walked to Domino park nobody was there at this time of the night. The two Demons fell for my trap, if I can do this to Jono on reversing it then we can kill the both together with out humans around.__  
_

_They both realized Jono was fighting it as we stop. He yelled at me to run from him, but I didn't; I just stayed there in place.His eyes glowed a dark brown, his wings came out from his back, his skin turned red, and his claws came out of his hands, but they weren't as sharp as mine. He lifted his arms and it looked as if he was trying to go against it. This was what I needed to do. I just needed to make his will power stronger. His blue/clear force field came out of his hands and went towards me. I made a dash for the right, but it got my leg and sucked me in. I was right in the middle of the force field now. I could tell Jono was trying to fight this off, but he was still too weak for this. I heard one of the Demons say, 'Why did the leader make him drink the liquid when he has just a force field?'. I guess they didn't know that even if it was a force field around me, he could still pick me up and slam me against something, and while he threw me towards the object, he could let the force field go. Then I could get damaged really good. A lot of Demons doubt this power, but of course they've never seen it in action._

_  
Everyone has their weakness. Jono's is strength; if someone had just enough strength, they could easily bust right out of this bubble of his, and it would hurt him really badly. Mine is any kind of steel, metal stuff like that because I can't cut through that at all. I can only cut through soft things like flesh; nothing hard or I might break my claws, and I don't know if they'd come back or not. I shuddered at the thought. I don't know everybody's weakness, but I do know a lot of them. That's why I wish I knew what power Haruhiko had, because it would be easier. I know I say that a lot, but it would be. I could be prepared for it and not get blown out by the first punch from him.  
_

_All of the sudden I felt myself come off the ground. The force field pushed me against my side as I was flying through the air. I felt it disappear under me. My head hit the slide in the park. The slide fell on it's side, making a huge crash noise. I felt blood coming down my face. My hand went up to the top of my head; I winced at the touch. I looked at my hand to see it covered in blood.  
_

_I stood up and turned to Jono, I could tell that he was struggling more."_Yami!,"_He started to yell_."Why didn't you just break through the force field? I know you can."

_The liquid is now trying to take over his mind as well. I guess he's been fighting it too long. _"No, Jono. I can't do that to you; I don't want to fight you!"_I yelled back. I saw him open his mouth to say something but I beat him to it_."Don't talk! Just think about the liquid! Try to reverse it! I know you can do it!"_I started to walk closer to him. Jono backed away from me. I begged him in my mind to reverse it. I knew that he had the strength; he just had to believe in himself."_Jono, I know you can do this."_I said in a whisper. Jono closed his eyes. It felt like hours just standing there trying to figure what his next move was going to be since he was being controlled. Will he listen to me, or be controlled till I die? That was the big question. My eyes scanned the area around Jono, then landed on the two Demons, who were getting restless.  
_

_I saw movement coming out of the corner of my right eye. My head moved back to look at Jono. He was lifting his arms at me, but it looked like he wasn't struggling at all. Then he swung his arms at the full Demons. The one in all red got trapped in his force field. He was lifted up into the air and flown into a building nearby. The force field disappeared and the Demon hit the building so hard that it killed him instantly. The black-clothed Demon yelled his name so many times that it got really annoying. He looked at us, then flew for it.  
_  
"Thanks man. I couldn't of done it without you."_I was surprised that Jono said something.  
_

"You're welcome."_ I am so glad that he's back to normal now.  
_  
"Hey Yami, can we go get the black clothed Demon? He has a lot of information that might come in handy."

_I looked at him, then nodded._"Yes, we can do that."

_I started to run when I felt Jono's hand on my shoulder._"I'm sorry for that back there. Oh, and you got some explaining to do."

_I smiled_."Don't worry, the cleaning crew should be here to clean up the body. I know I do." _We ran to take off to fly. But the cleaning crew...that struck me; shouldn't they have cleaned up the mess that I made the day I saved Anzu? If they did their job, then the slaughter would have been unnoticed or we wouldn't be questioned. I wondered what was up with that._

12345678910

Dancer: Like I said if you have any questions the please ask me and I will PM you. I was really mad last night so yeah. And please vote in my poll if you haven't yet this is the last chance you might get and after this chapter I'm taking it down. Also I might be going to Texas today and if I do then I won't be back till Monday. So Please R&R.


	9. Up coming War

Dancer: My dance schedule should be up between now and Monday. Anyways I know I've been paying attention to this story a lot lately so the next story I'm going to update will be A Vampire's Revenge. So be looking for it. I would like to thank all the people that Reviewed last chap.

**Silenced Shadows**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Celeste5502**

**Dicequeen**

**koragirl**

**Asiera**

**fantasia-49**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own the story.

Warning: There is a lot of **Talking** in this chapter.

Chapter 9

**Up coming War**

_As we flew in the air I told Jono to split up so that we could find the Demon before he could make it back to the portal that will take him back to the Demon world. I knew the sun will come up soon so we have to hurry and then we won't get caught flying around. I looked in between buildings and the alley ways. I lost his sent maybe I should look more toward the portal to the Demon world. I headed that way when I spotted Jono on top of a work building looking around. I flew over there and pushed Jono off the building and took off. I was laughing as he tried to catch up with me. _

_Then it hit me. The sent raced through my nose; he was closer than I thought he would be to the portal. I flapped my wings faster so that I could gain more speed. Jono had to flap twice as hard since he doesn't use his wings as much as I do. I landed right next to the portal, my eyes glowed a dark blood red and my claws grew out. Jono was still behind as I stood in front of the portal so the Demon wouldn't get to it._

_I heard footsteps' he must have been running. When I saw him he stopped in his tracks to look at me. He started to back up but Jono grabbed on to both of his arms and put them to the Demons back. He didn't struggle if he knew what was coming. I walked over there, I put my claw right in front of him._

"Jono here said that you might have some information for us."_ The Full Demon looked at me and nodded. _

_It was strange seeing how he seemed to be relaxed right now which started to seem suspicious._

"Please don't be suspicious or anything I'm just trying to go along with the leader." _Now since I listened to his accent, it sounded more like French. _

_I studied him._

"You aren't from here, are you?"_I asked. _

_He shook his head._

"No I'm not. I only follow the leader to just make my father happy. I will explain if we go somewhere more private so that the humans won't come around, if you know what I mean."

_I nodded. For some reason I could trust this guy, I don't know why though. Better keep my guard up just in case._

"The sun should be up soon so we better take the back way and hurry."_I said as I started to run._

12345678910

_We walked through the house as the sun came up. I was so glad that we made it in time because I don't know how we would of hide the Demon. He sat down on the couch as Anzu and the rest came in here. Anzu looked at me then ran. We both fell on the ground as she hugged me. I could feel the eyes of that Demon on us but he didn't say a thing. I hugged her back and got up with her still in my arms. I sat her down on the couch, I gave her a look telling her that we needed to get information from this Demon; she understood._

_I walked in front of him as Jono stood to the side just in case if something happens._

"Who are you and where are you from?" _I folded my arms. _

_He looked me straight in the eyes._

"Wadsworth Marquis is my name. I'm from France in the Demon world."

_I nodded._

"Go on Marquis."_ I really didn't like the way he stopped._

"I am a Demon that respects the half Demons. I am a lawyer for half Demons and I fight for their rights. Since the Japanese leader is the ruler of all Demons it's sort of worthless of doing, but I try." _I sort of like him now but I still don't trust him. Now I wish that I was a mind reader._" Anyways you know how there are governors for each country?" _I nodded. Yes I do know that, duh you idiot. If there wasn't, then Haruhiko would be having problems controlling the Demon world. I thought you were a lawyer, I thought sarcastically_. "Well my dad worked for the France governor when he got out of high school. For a while he was happy with what he had but then one day he had to go work for Haruhiko." _I saw him shudder at the name. _

"Well my dad likes Haruhiko a lot and respects him as our leader. He came home a month ago because Haruhiko wanted me to work for him instead of my father. I really didn't want to go but it would make him happy, so I went. When I got there he gave me a job as a general because of the power I had. I pretended that I liked him but I still don't. I never have and never will. I don't like the way he does things to the half Demons."

_I nodded in agreement. He looked back at me._

"Do you know why Haruhiko doesn't want to come up to the Human world?"_ I was suddenly interested. _"He doesn't want to come up here because his power will weaken." _Me, Jono, Anzu, and the rest looked at him confusedly. _"You're confused aren't you?" _We all said 'yes'. _"It's because he doesn't have human in him. I'm even weaker in this world."

_I was in shock._

"What about the half Demons?" _Anzu asked before I did._

"Well they are half human, so they are stronger in this world. See if Haruhiko came now then you would be able to defeat him even if he had a stronger power then you Yami."_ Marquis said looking at me._

I unfolded my arms."I have a question if you want to make your father happy then why are you here telling this stuff to us."

_He put a finger/claw up._

"One; Because I'm really tired of Haruhiko." _Another one of his fingers/claws went up._"Two; Yami, I know you can beat him and I want to follow you in this war if it comes down to it."

_Now I'm really confused._

"War?"

_He nodded._

"Yes if you survived last night, which you did, then Haruhiko will start a war between Demons and half Demons."

_I shook my head. No Demon has been in war since the 1600's and that's when they all wanted one ruler. Somehow Japan Demons won that._

"I'm still confused though. Why would he do that and just fight me instead and not lead to a really big war?"

_Marquis sighed._

"There has been fighting going on since you left, a lot of half Demons knows what's going on and they are fighting right now. They are sick of not being treated right." _I fully understand now. _"Haruhiko just pretends nothing is going on at the moment but the fighting will get worse. I've talked to some half Demons before I was called in to do my mission and there really tired of this, even some of the full Demons."

_Jono came closer to us._ "I know it's been crazy in the Demon world right now but why doesn't Haruhiko just stop it? He has the power to do it."

_Marquis nodded his head._

"I know he has the power to do it. I think it's because he's forming a plan right now that only we General Demons know right now but it's not a lot. He's been keeping it to himself and the main Demon that knew would be Chi but she's dead. "_He sighed. _"It's going to come down in war any other way right now and Haruhiko wants witnesses there when he kills you so that everyone knows that Demons are stronger than Half Demons. A lot of Demons think that Demons are stronger but they're not."

"I know that were stronger but why does it have to be in war?"_Are we really that strong? I know that we are strong in the Demon world with our Demon side and now I know that we are strong in the Human world as well. This just makes my week better and better._

He shrugged his shoulder. "I really don't know but he just wants to kill you in front of all and say that he's the most powerful. There's rumors on the street now saying you're as strong as Haruhiko; thanks to the newspaper Demons."

_I looked over at my friend._

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

_He winced at my voice. I did sound a little harsh._

"You didn't ask and it wasn't on my mind. Sorry." _He hid behind Honda._

"Anyways do you have a plan to stop all this?" _I asked Marquis._

He shook his head."I don't and I know you want it to stop but you're like a life saver to the half Demons right now. You give them the inspiration to fight."_ I felt a smile come to my lips. So I'm finally known to the world that I'm strong. I can see a fight there's no way around it._

I hid my smile."What's his plan?"

_Marquis smiled._

"His plan is to gather all the Demons and kill all the half ones once and for all. That's all we know." _It's nothing that can help us. _

_I saw Anzu stand up._

"You guys must me hungry." _We all nodded. _"Let me make you breakfast then." _I walked next to her and grabbed her hand. _"I will help." _I dragged her into the kitchen. _

_She looked at me in the eyes. Anzu stood on her tip toes as I leaned down. Our lips met but it wasn't a long kiss; it was short._

_I wonder why. _"Don't go back to the Demon world."_ Anzu told me completely heartfelt._

_That's when I knew. I knew that Marquis wanted me to come back and help end this. I knew that I had to go since she brought it up. I have to kill The leader so that our kind can be free and I can prove that I'm strong. I looked into her eyes; sad, confused, and there was love in her eyes. I really didn't want to go, what happened if I did die and I could never see her again? Don't think that Yami! You will live and after this you can live with her forever well till we die I guess. _

"Anzu," _I said in a whisper in her ear. I felt her go weak in my arms; I smirked a bit. _"I have to go my love. I promise I will be back."_ I was about to kiss her when she put a finger to my lips._

"If you do go then I'm going with you." _Her words held nothing more than honesty, seriousness, and love._

_I shook my head._

"It's too dangerous."_ I told her. It was; I couldn't let her come._

_She sighed. She got the breakfast stuff out and I knew she was mad at me. I didn't want to make her mad at me but I didn't want her to get hurt. It's for the best._

12345678910

**Haruhiko's Pov**

_I was hoping that they would be back now. I can't believe it's taking them this long to even come back. I just got to believe that Yami is dead. I wanted to yell at someone right now. I heard a knock at the door and I immediately stood up. I told them to come right on in. I was hoping to see my two Demons saying that Yami was dead but instead the cleaning crew and the messenger Demon was here. _

_I closed my eyes and counted to ten._

"U-uh—uh. Sir Yami survived and—" _I blocked out the rest of the messenger was saying. I felt angry, heat ran through my blood. So he did live, I raised my hand in the air and thrust it into the messengers chest. He coughed up blood as I pulled my hand out swiftly. He fell to the ground motionlessly._

_I looked at the pale face of the clean up Demon._

"Go get me Shizuka Kawai."_ The guy nodded as I laughed. This will all come to an end soon. _

_I looked up from my desk as I saw Shizuka come in 30 minutes later._

"Hello Kawai I need you to sit in that chair."_It was the same chair Katsuya sat in. I pressed the button and straps came and wrapped them around her. She screamed in fright. I laughed._"Your brother failed his mission, and now I must hurt you."_I slapped her in the face as she cried out. I felt my anger coming out the more I hit her making her lose blood. I felt lust at the same time; for some reason I wanted her. I ripped her shirt off as she started to scream; I kissed her… _

**End of His Pov**

12345678910

_I stood there looking out the window as I watched the sun go down. Anzu stood beside me all quite. I knew she didn't want me to go but I've made up my mind. I will miss her but like I said I will be back; no matter what it takes. _

_I looked back at Anzu; I see her with her hair over her face where I couldn't see her crying. I wrapped my arm around her as I pulled her closer. I put my head on her head; 'shhhh', I would tell her as I rocked her back and forth. I didn't like to see her cry; it just wanted to make me cry too, seeing her like this. My finger went toward her hair and I brushed it behind her ear. I saw tears coming out of her eyes. I felt so bad._

"Don't go." _I heard her whisper quietly._

_My head went to her neck; I nuzzled against it and it made her laugh._ "I have to. When I come back I promise that I will never go back there again. I will lock up my powers within me. I promise you that."

_She lifted my head off her shoulder and I looked her in the eye. _

"Okay." _I could tell she was unsure how to answer it. I made her get up so that we could go to the living room where everybody else was. I could feel Marquis eyes on us as we came in. I sat her down on the couch and sat beside her._

"So what's your power Marquis?" _Jono asked. I rolled my eyes. Marquis spread his wings out; I saw his green veins as his eyes glowed. He touched Jono; Jono froze where he couldn't move. Everyone was laughing now. I knew Jono must be screaming in his head right now. When Marquis let Jonouchi go of his Freezing power. _"So when you touch people you can freeze them?"_ Marquis nodded. _"But when you held me earlier it didn't do that."

_Marquis nodded again._

"It's because I wasn't focusing on it. Now the other Demon had a power that could clam you down until letting you go. So that's why if you were wondering why you were under controlled till we got to the park."_ We all oh'ed or nodded our heads. _

_As we talked more about France in the Demon world. My pager rang._

"Hello?"_ I asked. _

_I heard a laugh._

"_Hello Yami." _

_I knew that voice to well._

"Haruhiko." _I growled. Every heads turned toward me. Jono and Marquis stood right in front of me._

"_Put me on speaker." I did as he told me too. _"_Hello Katsuya._"_Jono growled at him using his first name._" _Now, now Katsuya don't get upset. All I wanted to tell you is that I got your sister._"

_That's all it took. Jono grabbed the pager out of my hands._

"What the Fuck! Why did you take my sister hostage!?" _Jono yelled into the pager. I could tell that Jono's anger was rising._

"_Hmmmm let's see, one you were to kill Yami. If you didn't then I would take your sister...Remember?_"

_His laughing made me sick. I stood quickly up; Anzu was at my side as quickly as I got up._

"What do you want Haruhiko."

"_Well if you want to save Shizuka then I suggest that you come down here and fight me in a war."_

"Why a war?" _I asked as my anger grew. Jono could tell and took a step away from me._

"_So that people will witness me defeating you. If Marquis is there then you must know what's going on here in the Demon world. Your stats are up the charts right now and I don't like that._"

_I wanted to punch him in the face right here and now._

"There's all ways a different way and besides do you really have Shizuka?"

_Jono knew I was on to something. What happened if he really didn't have Shizuka and if we did go we would be playing right into his hands._

"_I do. Shizuka please speak in the pager will you?" I heard him ask. _"_Jonouchi are you there?_"_ We all heard sobbing when she spoke; she must have been crying._

"Did you hurt her?!" _Jono yelled._

"_What if I did?"_

Jono's eyes glowed."I'm going to kill you, you motherfucker!" _Yelled Jono; Marquis touched him and he froze in his place._

"Haruhiko" _I growled. _"You will pay for this. We are coming right now. We will go to war. If we win then we half Demons will have every right as a Full Demon does."

_Haruhiko took a minute on answering._

"_And if I win then I get to destroy all half Demons and there will be no more._" _That caught all of us off guard. I looked at Marquis; he was fighting on the inside on what to do. _

_Then he nodded his head up and down._

"You got yourself a deal." _Then I heard the pager click; the call ended. _

_I looked up around everybody. I didn't know if we could win but if I just kill him then it would be all over with. When I looked around Anzu was out of site. I guess she didn't want to say good bye. I didn't blame her; it just breaks my heart thinking about it._

"Tell Anzu that I said good-bye." _I looked at Honda. We said our good-byes as we ran out the door. _

_We got there to the tree where the portal was in about 20 minutes. We didn't feel like flying because the rain was falling down. I didn't even know it was to rain tonight. I saw Jono and Marquis disappeared to the Underworld. Before I stepped thought I looked back one more time. I saw Anzu running toward me. As she grabbed my arm we landed on the ground. I heard her crying more then she was earlier. I wrapped my arms around her. _

"Anzu I promise I'm going to win this. I will be back no matter what."

_She looked up at me as I wiped her tears away. I knew our cloths were muddy know but the rain should wash them off for her._

"What if you don't win? What happens if you die?"

_I shook my head at her._

"You got to believe me Anzu. If you don't then I won't win, please Anzu."_ I said hugging her tighter._

"Okay. I love you."

_Our lips met after she said that. It was the longest kiss of my life. I didn't want to let go just stay there forever. We broke for air as we stood up._

"I love you too."_ I said as I walked through the portal._

12345678910

Dancer: Anyways I'm taking the poll down and Remember I'm going to update A Vampire's Revenge next and that my Dance starts Monday. Please R&R.


	10. The Assassins of the Underworld

Dancer: Sorry you guys a lot of things been here and there and some unexpected and now today I feel really more depressed and angry but I'm not going into details. I would like to thanks the people that reviewed last chapter.

**Silenced Shadows**

**mychemicalromance122**

**Koragirl**

**Dicequeen**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**Celeste5502**

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**

**Asiera**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 10

**The Assassins of the Underworld**

_I landed on the ground as Jonouchi and Marquis looked at me if they have been waiting for a while. Jono muttered 'love' and Marquis shook his head with a smile. I got up as I glared at them; they were listening to my conversation. I hope they didn't get all of it; the part where I would lock up all of my powers and not come back. Then again if they did Jono would have me in a headlock not letting me go; putting some sense into me. So they must of have just caught the tell end of it when they notice I was gone._

_We began to walk through the Demon city; I hadn't been there in a while and notice all of the evil staring the full Demons were giving me. I didn't say anything I just kept going. There weren't a lot out then again it was night here as well just sometimes it's hard to tell with the lava around. I mean you can tell it's dark but it's like dim light; like right when the sun is about to disappear. _

_I stopped to let Marquis lead to where we are going. We took a left turn, than a right, a left, right, a right again, and then went down an alley way. Marquis knocked on the door that was on the side of the building in the alley way. Then there was a noise and then there was a hole in the door where only the Demon's or half Demon's eyes could be seen._

"Password?"_ I heard the guy say; there was music playing in the background as well._

_Marquis cleared his throat_."The Assassins of the Underworld aka 4789AY Marquis." _That is a lot to remember; I thought._

_The door opened; I noticed he was a Half Demon. His hair was black with red streaks. He wore Camo t-shirt and black cargo pants. He turned to look at me and shook my hand. _"So you're Yami Motou."_ He said with a huge smile from ear to ear. I just nodded my head. _

_I could tell out of the corner of my eye that Marquis knew that I was a little confused_."This is Takahashi Bishamon."

"Hello Bishamon, your name means Japanese god of war right?"_ He nodded._

"Also Yami he is the bodyguard for our hide out here."_ I nodded as we walked in._

_I looked around the place, there was more Half Demons then there were full Demons. They didn't seem to notice us so I was glad. There was a D.J over by the corner playing some kind of music that I wasn't used to. The Half Demons and Full Demons were talking at different tables also eating, dancing, drinking some or getting their future told by a Full Demon it looked like. I couldn't tell with all of the Demons/Half Demon being in a clomp. All of them looked like they were having a good time 'till the door slammed behind us. All of their heads snapped toward our direction. Some of the Full Demons looked surprised to see me. The Half Demons were excited that I was there. It was dead silent, I didn't like it._

_The one that was telling them their future looked at me. Her hair was purple, her eyes were blue, and she wore a skit with a purple tank top. _"Motou Yami or Yami Motou. I'm Lexus Barnes. I'm from America; my power is to see the future or certain Full and Half Demons. I tried seeing your future without you but it's hard. Please sit." _She patted the spot in front of her but I didn't move. I guess she could tell that I didn't trust her. Lexus sighed. _"Please Yami it's bugging me not to see the end of the war."

_I looked over at Marquis._"Yami she was the one that told us about the war coming and we got on it right away. She saw me on the good side in the first place in this war and she knew that I didn't like the leader. Now here I am."_ He said with hand gestures. _

_I shook my head._"No offence but I don't like other Demons knowing my future. I already had it done once by a woman Demon before I got out of High school and so far everything that she told me was true...Well I think. She put it different lines though; she also said that I will go through things a Half Demon would never do. Then she was off; I really hate it when someone knows you when you don't know all about your own self. Sorry but I can't do that."_ I never told anyone this not even Jono. I looked over at him and he was surprised by this; not a lot just a little. _

_She laughed._"I knew you might say that. That is the smart thing to do Yami. Everyone in this room had their future told by me. You learned from your first mistake, I was just testing you."_ I rolled my eyes but I still bet that she still wants to know the war though. _

_I walked over there and sat down; all eyes were on me._"I know you still want to see the future but you must tell me something first."

_She looked at me weirdly._"How did you know that?"_She questioned. _

_I knew it was hard to tell of a future teller's emotion._ "It's written all over your face. I don't know how to explain it."

_She nodded._"Ask me whatever you want."

"Haruhiko was a little boy when he got his future told wasn't he?" _I could tell she was confused by this; so were the rest. She gave a nod so that I could go on. _"Well if you were wondering it's because the first fortune teller that I went to said something about it."

_Her eyes lit up._"Bahiti Mubarak. She is the best fortuneteller in the world. Bahiti, her first name means fortune in Egyptian as well. She is and was the only one to ever tell of Haruhiko's future. She didn't like what she saw; what's happening now is what she saw. She told us that there might be one Half Demon getting in his way," _She looked at me straight in the eye._ "And that's you." _She pointed a claw/finger at me_." She couldn't see everything of his future which is weird for us. She didn't tell him much hoping that his future would change, but it didn't. What did she tell you of you?"

_I thought for a moment._"She really didn't tell me much about me like I said. This is the way she put it. 'Yami Motou your life will be easy but hard. Your plans sometimes might go wrong but you will go through something that no Half Demon will ever do.'" _I said trying to mimic her voice. _"Then she ran off."

_Lexus laughed at my mimicking._"Do you believe on what she said and do you believe that this is true?"

_I thought about the answer._"Well I feel like what she said is true. Like the easy part I have done but going through with killing humans and trying to be Haruhiko's right hand man to kill him was hard and my plans got ruined. Also I'm in love with a human but I don't know if that what she meant by Half Demon will ever do."

_She cocked her head to the side. I put my elbows on the table as I rested my head on my hands._

"I can see were your getting at. I don't know what she meant by that either. I can tell the way she put it that she couldn't tell your future either; not very well. Maybe a little bit more then Haruhiko's."

_I looked at her if she was growing two heads. _"How do you know this?"

_She laughed._ "Something you don't know then. Well usually if you already had your fortune told then we ask you on what they said. We can usually tell if they saw a lot or a little the way they word it."

_That is really interesting just I don't know how they do it. Ugh, I guess because they have the same power._

"Now may I please see your hand?"

_I looked at her hand then at mine. I smirked. _ "I only will let you see my hand if you only go as far as the war. No where farther. Got it?"

_She smiled._ "Alright Yami."_ She took my hand and closed her eyes. It felt like forever; when she started to read my future. Her eyes closed tighter if she was going through pain. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it had been thirty minutes. The other full and Half Demons either were walking around, sitting down and talking, or still watching us. Finally she let go of my hand. _

_She sighed._

"I cannot see your future very well." _I could feel eyes all on me and her again._

"What did you see?"_ I asked. I looked at Marquis with his mouthed opened ready to say that for me but I beat him to it._

_She put her fingers to her head_."It's complicated."_ I crossed my arms and leaned back into the chair were the legs on it went up in the air._"Fine,"_ She said._" Well I couldn't see much of the war but I did see some things that will be happening pretty quickly. Also you will be facing the leader but I don't know who wins."

_I put the chair down and put my head on the table. I really wanted to hit it my head on it so hard so I could pass out but I didn't._"Why can't you fortunetellers ever tell me the straight story?!"_ I asked rather harshly into the table. _

_She laughed at me._"Because were not allowed to."_ I really wanted to punch this female Demon in the face._"Besides, you are to lead us through this war though."

_I shook my head._ "No I'm not. I can't lead a whole army...Can I?"

_Lexus stood up and walked over to Marquis._ "Yes you can my dear. Even though you are Half you're the only one that is strong enough. You have red veins; your power is to kill people easily. I also know that you want revenge against us Full Demons specially your Father."

_I stood up really in a bad mood; I felt my blood starting to boil._ "One: You do not call me dear. Two: Just because I'm strong, have red veins, and my power doesn't mean I'll help. Three: Just because I want revenge against Full Demons doesn't mean all. Four: Do not mention my Father!" _I yelled at her face. I heard Marquis say clam down but it didn't register very well, only enough to keep me from using my powers against her._

"I'm sorry,"_ She said softly._"I didn't know that part would affect you that bad if I said it."

_I was glaring at her now._ "Sorry is all you can say. I don't like it when people or Demons say something about your revenges against someone. That's their own thoughts and not yours. So next time keep your mouth shut. I don't like it." _I looked around the crowd that watched this._ "Who hear doesn't like other Demons to know you have for revenge?"_ Most of the Full and Half Demons raised their hands. I looked at the fortuneteller again._"See I'm not the only one."

_She looked down to the ground._"I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, just don't do it again. I'll be leader here I guess but I'm not taking orders from anyone else and if anyone wants to leave now since I'm leader you may."_ Nobody moved._"Alright. We need a plan on getting Shizuka; Jonouchi's little sister from Haruhiko has her."_ Everyone either nodded or gasped._"Does anyone have anything to say before I begin?"

_Marquis stood beside me._"I do, I already know where she is in his place. Jonouchi, Theodore, and me will go and get her."_ I nodded and looked to see who this Theodore was. I saw him get up; a Half Demon, with reddish, blondish hair. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt._"Okay if you have a plan Marquis but why wasn't I in there?"

_Marquis put his hand on my shoulder and laughed._ "Because we need you here to plan for the war and help get more Half and Full Demons here."_ I nodded as they ran out the door. Once the door shut with a slam I asked for a pen and paper to start out with planning._

12345678920

**Anzu's Pov**

_I sat there as the rain kept pouring down onto my skin. I felt alone, cold, and darkness. I don't know how I could love this Half Demon and Half Human; specially so quickly. It's like in that short of time that I can't live without him. What happens if he does die? Would I kill myself to be with him? If he does survive I will hug him and kiss him till death. _

_I got up and walked to the tree and tried to find whatever they went through; there was nothing. I leaned my back against the tree and slid down. My bottom touched the wet muddy ground. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them; I put my head on my knees and cried. It wasn't fair; why couldn't they find another Half Demon to go and beat what's his face. Couldn't they just get a Full Demon? _

_I felt no more rain and I looked up to see Hondo and Miho above me with an umbrella. Miho bent down to my level._

"Anzu we've been looking all over for you. Right before they left you disappeared. Why here?"_ She asked in her delegate voice. _

_I sniffed._ "I wanted to say bye to Yami alone really. I caught him right before he left."_ I said barely above a whisper. I didn't feel like talking or getting up at the moment either. I just wanted to sit there till he came back; my friends had another Idea though. _

_Honda tired to pick me up but I resisted._"You're going to get sick out here if you don't come with us."_ Honda said till trying to pick me up but I pushed him away. _

_I heard Miho sigh._ "Anzu please. I know you don't want to miss dance tonight."_ I lighten up just a bit. I let Honda pick me up and carry me back to my house. _

_I don't know why but dancing is just my down fall. If you say dance I'm right there. I don't care if I'm sick to the world; hurt, or anything else, dancing is my cure. Honda put me down right outside the front door. I didn't know that it was that quick that we got there. _

_We walked in as Miho followed me upstairs._ "Anzu I need to ask you something."_ I just kept walking. All I wanted to do was get into dry cloths and get into bed till it is time for me to go. I took off all of my wet cloths and put Tinkerbelle PJs on. I felt like a little kid when I wore these but those were the best moments in my life. I smiled at the thought; me, mom and dad used to watch those all the time when I was sick or just wanted to watch them. Once this is all over I need to speak with them. I hadn't since I came back to Domino. _

_I felt a light tap on my shoulder; I wiped around to see Miho standing there._ "Sorry to interrupt your thoughts or day dreaming but I still have that question."_ She waited for moment then spoke again._"Are you sure you are making the right choice?"

_I knew what she was talking about. She worries about me so much. It's nice to have a friend like that._ "Well even though I feel in love with him real quickly and I don't know why... I might or might not being in the right choices but I think I really did make a right choice this time."

_She nodded at what I meant._ "That's all I needed to know."_She said._"Also you don't look so great maybe you should go to sleep."_ Then she was out. _

_I slipped into the bed and put the covers over me. I did feel a little bit bad since I've been in the rain but I didn't feel like going to sleep; not just yet. I know I have made a lot of bad choices when it came to guys in my life. The last bad choice was the worst. I sighed at the memory. We went on a date just like any other couple. I only dated him for two weeks and I liked him a lot but for some reason he wanted me to like him more. We were walking home (well to my house to drop me off.) My friends were close by well Honda was since I saw him but he looked like if he was trying to get himself a date(of course that never happened.). The next thing I knew he pushed me into the ally way. He said he wanted to talk to me and of course my naive self said 'Okay'. He pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me. I pushed him off and asked 'What are you doing?'. I wasn't happy when he said that he wanted to have some fun. I knew what that meant and tried to get away. He pulled out a pocket knife and I screamed when he sliced my arm. He told me that I was to pretty and he needed me. I didn't want to do what we wanted to me to do. He made me get on my knees and do something and then he tired to rip my shorts off when Honda came and punched him to the ground and beat the leaving crap out of him. That's when I notice Otogi asking me if I was alright. I didn't tell him anything just shake. I was out of it for weeks because of that. Ever since then I've been on my guard around guys but Yami is different I know he is. I know he won't do anything like this if I didn't want it. _

_I felt my eyes drooping then it was dark._

I opened my eyes to see darkness all around me. I felt the ground under me with my hands and it felt solid rock. I got up; then the world spun me around till I felt lips on my lips. I pushed the guy away and notice it was the same guy that I dated last. I tried to punch him in the face but his hand came over mine and over powered me. He slammed me against the wall; tears started to run down my face as he forced a kiss on me again.

Then I felt his lips go way and looked up to see a Demon; with red skin; blood red eyes like Yami's; his hair all wild like Yami's. Then I notice it was him. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him giving him a kiss. He told me nothing like that will happen again; not while he was around. I laughed then we kissed again. Then he disappeared like a big boom without the sound.

I looked around for him. I had to find him. I needed him so bad. Then I saw fire around me. I backed away from the heat till I was right in the middle. I wanted to scream but I couldn't fine my voice. I was laughing one minute but now I'm not. What was up with that? I asked myself. Then I heard this cruel laugh. I couldn't see the person but it angered me. It must have been that one Demon Yami and Jonouchi were talking to over the phone because that's what this laugh sounded like._"Yami is very foolish...You better be careful about him or he might let me kill you if he lets his guard down around you."_I heard him say.

_"Where are you, you coward?!"_ I yelled back at him.

_"Well you don't need to know who I am because I'm going to kill you."_He said as I felt something go right through my back all the way through my stomach. I was so shocked that I couldn't say a thing. I felt my life going away out of me. I dropped to my knees as I heard laughter still...

_I felt my body beginning to shake. My eyes open to see Miho looking at me worriedly. She stopped shaking me when she saw my eyes opened. _

"Are you all right?"_ She asked my quietly._

"Yeah why?"_ I was confused on why she would ask me that...Was I talking in my sleep again? I bet I was because it was when I slept over at her house tons of times when we were in high school and when I have nightmares I usually talked in my sleep or screamed at the least._

_She sat beside me on the bed_."I came in here to make sure you were alright and I heard you talking in your sleep. I knew you were having a nightmare by your words and your face. So I tried to wake you up for the past five minutes and I finally did, or you just ended your dream."

_I got up and looked at my alarm clock. '5:05 pm' it said. I couldn't have been a sleep that long have I? Miho must have known what I was looking at._"Yeah you've been asleep that long. You only have an hour before you go to work."_ I sighed. _

_I walked into the bathroom to get myself ready. I took a warm shower; brushed my teeth and my hair; I got dressed in to my pantyhose, my black leotard on, and a skirt. I grabbed my Pointe shoes on my dresser to take with me to work. I went down stairs to see all of my friends, I hoped what had happened earlier at the tree was just a dream but he wasn't there. _

_I shook my head and went to the kitchen to eat before I left. I made me a sandwich and ate it. It was my favorite too; ham, cheese, mustard, pickles, and tomatoes. As I finished eating I put my shoes on at the door and I told all my friend's I'll be back later._

**End of her Pov**

12345678910

**Marquis Pov**

_I looked up ahead and saw the building where they were keeping Shizuka at. I took a glance to see Jonouchi and Theodore right behind me. We landed right next to a tree near the building but far enough were nobody could see us if they were to walk out of the building. We didn't talk since we already went over my plan right before we got here._

_I kept looking at the building; if Lexus was right right about now should be a Demon walking out. I looked at my clock on my right wrist then I looked back at the door and there came a Demon out. I laughed silently to myself. This is going to be a piece of cake. I thought as I waved Jonouchi and Theodore to follow me. _

_As we got closer I knew the next thing Lexus said she was unable to see it clearly since she couldn't have the Demon's hand to see it she said that he was talking to someone. I saw the Demon as we got closer but then what surprised me was that it was Haruhiko. I quickly hid behind another tree with Jonouchi and Theodore right on my tail._

_I looked at Theodore._"Theo do you think you can use your powers to hear what they are saying?"_ He nodded. _

_It took a minute or so and Haruhiko left and the other Demon went inside. _

"Haruhiko said that he wanted him to watch the girl on the 16th floor. Then Haruhiko left because He had to do something or get someone to do something for him. I couldn't understand that line because he said it really low."_Theodore said. _

_I rolled my eyes. Of course he didn't say._ "Okay, thanks Theo. Also keep that up when we get inside."_ I looked over at Jonouchi and he was looking at Theodore amazingly._"He has the ability to hear things from a distance."

"Oh, I knew that."_ Jonouchi said trying to cover that up. I laughed._

_I looked around again and made sure no one was there. I stood up and walked toward the front door it wasn't locked but no one was there. I tried to remember if there wasn't anyone going to be here or if there hiding. Lexus said something about there was a Demon on the other side. As I opened the door I got in a battle stance. There was the Demon coming out from his hiding place. He attacked me but I dogged and touched him. I focused on my power. He froze right there._

_I looked at Jonouchi and he seemed to get the message as he started to put a force field around him. I let go real fast so I wouldn't be able to get stuck in there with the Demon. Jonouchi lifted him up in the air and threw him at the wall making a hole in it and the Demon was dead or either pasted out from the impact._

I_ started to run because it wouldn't be long till other Demons get down here to see what was going on. Theodore told me that there were sounds of footsteps everywhere. I stopped and looked up to see a vent up above. I flew up there and took it off and Theodore, Jonouchi, then me went in there. I put the vent back as I looked through the lines of the vent to see Demon's running to the direction where we came from. _

I barely got between Theo and Jono to get to the front. I lead them to the other side of the vent to the other side of the hallway. I took the vent thing off and landed in a hallway; there wasn't any sounds that I could hear or Theo. As Theo and Jono were getting down I tried to remember again what Lexus had said to me. It clicked; it should be a clear way up from hear besides the two guards at the top guarding Shizuka.

_We ran up the 15 flight of stairs; we had to stop a couple of times because of Jonouchi needing a break. Even Theodore asked why weren't we just using our wings but it would be a little more challenging and that's all I would say. I didn't want to tell them that there were flying motion detectors on the stairs. I don't know why they put them here but they did._

_As we came up a Corner of the 16th floor I looked around it to see the two guards there. I motion Jonouchi to come here with my finger/claw. I pointed toward the two guards. He used his power to throw them into each other to make them pass out long enough._

_We stepped over them and I saw Shizuka. She was tied well strapped to a chair; she was topless and pant-less and I heard Jonouchi growl. I walked over to the leader's desk and found the button and released her. She jumped in her brother's arms as Jonouchi put his jacket around her. I found some of her cloths and gave them to her._

"Marquis," _I heard out of the blue. _" There coming up here."_ I heard Theodore say. I looked at the window and thrust my fist threw it to make it break. Jonouchi flew out with his sister, then me and Theodore behind me. I flew behind the tree to let them go ahead of me. I looked back at the building and they saw the window and flew out but not toward the direction we took. I started to fly again toward Jonouchi's home. _

**End of His Pov**

12345678910

**Anzu's Pov**

_As I walked out of the Dance studio it was dark; 10:30pm to be exacted. I was tired; depress; and I wanted someone warm to hold me, more of a certain Half Demon. _

_As I walked down the street I felt someone watching me. I turned around and no one was there. I kept walking forward and it felt like someone was still there. I took a glance with the corner of my right eye and saw something walking. I hurried up my paste. I took a glance again and that thing quickly hurried as well. I was now running and so was it. As I kept on taking glances I saw wings on him now as he started to run faster than an Olympian._

_Then there it was; a Demon right in front of me. I ran right into him as he caught me roughly with his hand. He looked a lot like Yami but different. His hair is the same but his eyes were yellow and I could tell he wasn't very nice. Also his skin was red and all of his Demon body was out. He probably wasn't half Human either._

"Where do you think you're going?"_ He asked._

"Home!" _I said trying to get out of his grip. _

He laughed."The names Jouichirou."_He said as if there was nothing going on._"I'm here on my leaders orders."_A cruel smirk appeared on his face._"I was sent here to get you and use you to get Yami to us."_ I tried to get out of his grip but he was laughing harder now._"Let's go so I can get paid." _I heard him say as he picked me up and started to run really fast. _

_I thought we were going to crash into something till he stopped. It was only minutes to get to the tree were Yami, Jono, and Marquis disappeared. He walked to it and it became dark._

**End of Her Pov**

12345678910

_I sat there exhausted in Jono's house. We moved so it would be obvious that we were having some kind of party and not hiding something. Jono, Marquis and Theodore came back an hour ago with Shizuka. She was in really bad shape. I was worried about her but Marquis said she would be fine._

_I didn't get one thing planned besides help call Demon's and Half Demon's that were on our side on my pager. I wanted to just go to my own little world till I sensed something that wasn't right. Some of the Demon's and Half Demon's notice my face change into a confused one. The sent was so familiar that it bugged me. It couldn't be Anzu could it? _

_Shizuka came down and notice my uneasiness. She touched me and I relaxed._

"What's wrong Yami?"_ She asked and everybody was quiet well not everybody but some of the room that was listing. _

_I moved her hand off of me and walked out the door. I knew it was her I just had to concentrate but how did she get here. I was now running. This wasn't enough to get there to her in time if something happened. My eyes grew a blood red and I turned into my Demon form. I was now flying. I was flying so fast that it only took me a couple of minutes to get where she was. I saw her she was with my brother; Jouichirou. I growled. He wasn't letting go of her and she was trying to get out of his grip. _

_'Smack!' I heard. He slapped her; I growled. I jump right in front of him and saw her crying. He was surprised to see me at first but it didn't take him long to calm down._ "Sorry little brother but I didn't know this was your bitch."

_I stepped forward but he put a claw to her neck._ "Nah-uh-uh, little brother. You don't want to take another step or I might just kill her."

_I was stuck. In the corner of my eye I saw Marquis and Jono on the street running towards us and saw us. Jono's mouth was opened and Marquis's expression was confusing._

"A audience. Just what I wanted."

"Jouichirou let her go now."_ I said deadly._

_He laughed_."Why? This is so much fun seeing you mad. I really never saw you mad before."_ He said laughing. _

_As he was laughing Jono put force field around him and missed Anzu. Anzu fell but before she fell to the ground I caught her. She was crying; she looked at me in the eyes and smiled. I smiled to as I brushed her tears away and being careful of not scratching her. I bent down and put her lips to mine. I heard a cough and pulled back. Jouichirou's arms were folded with a mad look. I got up with Anzu in my arms and pointed my head backwards. She looked behind her and walked over to Jono and Marquis._

_Jono realized the force field and Jouichirou tried to cut me with his claws but I dogged and stabbed my claws right through his stomach. He pulled back real fast; blood started to pour everywhere on the street and his clothing. He looked at me and landed on his knees coughing up blood._ "That's what you get messing with Anzu." _I said so deadly that I lost my temper and sliced his head off with my claws. I heard a gasp behind me and I knew that was Anzu._

I_ turned around and turned back into my human form_."Anzu."_ I said quietly. She looked up from Marquis's shoulder and ran to me. I wrapped my arms around her as I landed on my knees with her. I kissed her long and passionately. I felt a poke to my shoulder and I let her lips go of mine and looked at Jono dangerously. He looked scared._

"What?" _I asked._

"I think we better go and get her back to the human world."_ I looked at her and nodded._

_She shook her head_."I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you."

"It's too dangerous."

"Please?"_ I heard her whisper into my chest. _

_I felt so bad. I didn't want to let her go so I held her tighter to me_."Jono I think she can stay as long as we keep a good eye on her. I don't think she wants to leave Yami. And besides; if we just put her back up there then what happens if one of Haruhiko's Demon's comes and gets her again? It would be best if she stayed here."_ said Marquis._

_She looked at me and kissed my lips lightly. I picked her up and put her on her feet. She was confused at what I was doing. I turned into my Demon form again_."Climb on Anzu this is quicker and we need to get your sent somewhere more safe."

_She climbed onto my back as we took off toward the sky. _

12345678910

Dancer: I'm not going to be here tomorrow much so if you update I might or might not read it bye...Please R&R.


	11. Johnny's little secret

Dancer: I was going to put this chapter and next chapter together but I decided to split it. And I'm still typing chapter 12 but I'm going to update Questions for Yugioh first. Anyways I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chapter.

**Dicequeen **

**Silenced Shadows **

**kora girl **

**Saphire Dragon Girl**

**Crystal Magician Princess **

**Koragirl **

**Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder **

**Asiera **

**fantasia-49 **

**Celeste5502**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did I don't think I would be here.

Chapter 11

**Johnny's little secret **

_I used to hate a lot of full Humans until I met Anzu; well watched and then I only hated the bad ones. Nobody doesn't understand how a Human can change a Demon's life but they can sometimes. Jiro would be the only Demon that would know.....I went through more thoughts while we flew back to Jono's house. Anzu looked around the underground Japan Demon city. I told her several times to go to sleep but she wouldn't listen. _

_As we neared Jono's house I fell behind Jono and Marquis. I didn't want those other Full and Half Demons to see Anzu yet. At least let Jono and Marquis explain first before they see her or I could tell them. Marquis was the first to notice me falling back but he didn't ask me why. Then the two disappeared. Anzu noticed our slowing down but didn't say anything. We were quiet. _

_Anzu really hadn't spoken since my half brother had her. I shook my head of the thought. Now since Haruhiko knows that she's hear or at least he does we have to keep watch on her for now on. _

_As Anzu and I landed Marquis jogged up to us._ "They all know about Anzu now." _Marquis said but continued. _"They know not to be alarmed and they are to treat her like family or at least one of us." _I nodded. _

_Anzu got off my back as I turned into my human form. We followed Marquis to the front door. I felt Anzu tighten her grip on the side of my arm. From the corner of my eye I saw her face. She looked nervous, scared and curious, but also excited. I guess because either shock was still there or she was tired and really trying to stay up. _

_Marquis turned the door knob. He stepped through the door way and he had to fold his wings so that he could get in or the door way would be broken. I walked right after him when he was clear of the door way. Anzu grip tightened even more. It felt like if she tightened it once more she would cut the circulation off my arm. She walked behind me hidden from the other Demons and Half Demons that she was about to be introduce to. When I walked through the door first I saw all of them looking at me (well us) and they were quiet. I could feel Anzu peek underneath my arm. Like a child playing hid and seek. They were surprised at first but they relaxed and smiled or just bored out of their minds. I looked down to see her gone and then she was beside me. _

_Lexus got up and walked over to her._ "Hey Anzu my name is Lexus." _She shook Anzu's hand and then let go of it. _

"How do you know my name?" _Anzu asked confusedly. _

_Marquis laughed._ "It's because she can see the future."

_Anzu shook her head_. "I don't believe in fortunetellers."

_Lexus rolled her eyes_. "Let me show you." She was about to grab Anzu's hand again. I pulled Anzu back faster then lighting could flash.

"No Lexus!" I growled. "You fucking fortunetellers really get on my fucking nerves." _I put the surprised Anzu by Shizuka._ "It's like your type of Demons have to see every single thing and then go blurting it to the world and it makes me mad! "_Lexus looked scared by my out burst._"And then you all know all of my future, well what you see, but it gets so annoying that I know someone knows about my future before I do. Sorry I know I already said it but it's frustrating."_ Lexus stood more by Marquis now. I let out a frustrating sigh. _

_I walked over to Anzu after I got myself cooled down_."Sorry that you had to see that out burst Anzu."

_She shrugged._ "I would be mad too." _She flashed her shiny white teeth at me. _

_She walked closer to me and grabbed my hand. I told Shizuka to show Anzu her room and to keep her company. As they were walking off most of the Full and Half Demons were quiet again. I sat down in an empty chair. I really didn't like being the one to call all of the shots but sometimes you got to do what you got to do right? While I was thinking that everyone was quiet. Not even a mouse could disturb the silence. Well if there were mice down here. _

_I heard someone clearing there throat. _"So who was it that had your girlfriend?" _I looked over at the Half Demon that said that. She had hazel eyes, sandy blond hair, and she was wearing a skirt with a white blouse. _

_I frowned_. "It was my Full Demon brother. He was hired by Haruhiko to go to the human world to go get her and bring her to him. I bet if Haruhiko did get her he would use that for my weakness but that didn't happen. "_And then I thought of something_." I wonder if Johnny my dad knows about me killing all three of my Full Demon brothers." _I said out loud instead of keeping it to myself. _

"He probably realizes or he's working for Haruhiko anyways or he realizes that your dangerous so he ran off." _said Lexus_.

_I nodded at the statement._ "That could be possible. Besides we'll worry about this later. How about we figure out our plan of war." _Everyone agreed. _

"Lexus, have you found out who would be going to join us in your future seeing?" _I asked giving a venom tint to the future seeing. _

"Yes." _She handed me a packet of paper with names on it. Some I recognized from high school when I was there. Some I didn't. They were separated by country and once in the country by last names. It looked very very very long since it was typed on a Keyboarder. I know that in the human world there called computers and the thing that you type on is a keyboard but we call it all a keyboarder. _

_I gave the packet to one of the other Full Demon we called earlier before I found out Anzu was here._ "Go get a pager from someone and call some of these Demons and then have some of your friends help." _The Demon got up with some of his friends. They borrowed Jono's, Shizuka's and Theodore's pagers to call on. _

"Soooooo," _Marquis started out._ "what's our plan?"

"I do know that all I know is that I'll take Haruhiko on, but that's it. Marquis do you know how they will fight?" _I knew Marquis had to know how they will since he worked for him in the General department. _

_Marquis was quiet. He put a finger/claw up to his lips and chin._ "Hmmmm well in the army part we used to use cretin powers against other Demons. Like cutting off your senses. Which we have five of those Demons in the army and they can cut off about fifty per one of them. Which would be about 250 Demons that don't have senses. Then the other Full Demons use there powers to kill or anything else they have."

_Some peoples eyes were really big when they heard the information. I thought about that for a minute. Would he put them in this war? Would he use them? Would he use them but let me live so that he can kill me himself? I shook my head out of those thoughts. _

"Do you think they would use them?" _I asked._

_Marquis shrugged his shoulders_."Hmmmm I don't know if they would use them in this fight though. Because Haruhiko knows that you'll be in this fight and he wants to keep you alive so that he can kill you himself."

_I_ _thought about it for the moment. _"That's true but what happens if they were in the fight? Would they just fight one on one?"

"Yes they would since you mentioned it. Since this war is going to be the biggest of the century then they wouldn't want to be left out."

_I put my hands together. We just might win this war if I put them in the right positions. Marquis could be in the front line since he was General before. Lexus could be up on the front line too since she can see the future but not clear with out touching someone but it should work though. Jono could be in the front line but I don't think he would let his sister fight anyways. Then the rest I don't know. I would have to research them more and see where I could put them and Marquis could help me do this. I know I'll be in the front line since Haruhiko wants to kill me. I still wish I knew his power so that it would be easier to fight him. And then where would we put Anzu to hide? This is going to be hard on this part but maybe better when we finally get to the war. _

12345678910

**Anzu's Pov **

_After Yami's little out burst he told Shizuka to show me my room. I could tell that she wasn't Half Demon like Yami and Jono. Like Marquis she couldn't turn human. I also noticed the ones that could were already in there human forms like Yami. It also felt warmer here in the Demon world too. Like all the lights from the lava might be heating up the place. Once we got to my room that I would be sleeping in Shizuka opened the door for me. _

_As I walked in it looked like it had been used before._ "Sorry about it being messy. Yami was the last one in here. He left in a hurry when he was working for Haruhiko." _I shivered at the statement. Yami was to kill me the day he left in a hurry. How come my life can't be normal like it used to be. If Yami have never met me what would have happened? Oh well I love Yami I can't stay away from him that long. _

_Shizuka sat on the bed and I sat beside her. _

"What is the human world like?" _I heard Shizuka stay. Now since I was closer to her; her hair was red with blue eyes. Her skin ton was even a darker red up close. Her claws weren't as long as Yamis. Since I think of it on ones claws were as long as Yamis. _

"Well it's cooler there then here that's for sure. In the spring time the grass and tress is green or turning green and the flowers are blooming. Also there is rain too." Shizuka nodded for me to keep going. "Then there is the Summer. The grass and tress are even more green then before. And more rain but not as much in the Spring. Fall the leaves turn into many colors and they fall to the ground and the grass is turning to a brown color. Then winter there is snow on the ground and it's really cold."

_Shizuka had a smile on her face. _"I wish I could visit there. It would be so much fun. Just to bad I can't leave the Demon world."

_I looked confusedly at her. _"Why?"

_She shook her head. _"Right now the rules are still in place. The Demons aren't supposed to go up there well the females that is."

_And then something clicked. I remembered Yami telling me that Female Demons weren't to go up there but the men could. he even said that his brothers real mom died in the human world...Well she got killed by a human. _

"Shizuka I got a question." _She nodded at me for me to continue you_. "What happened to Yami's brother's mom?"

_She shrugged her shoulders. _"I don't know all of it but I do know some. I bet you know that she was killed by a human right?" I nodded. "Well she went up to the human world to see a human friend that she made. Well her friend decided to kill her bye having her own friends there. They stabbed her till death. Yami's brother's mom was so in shocked that her human friend would do this to her that she didn't fight back." I shook my head. Poor girl. "Then Yami's dad got so mad that he kill those Humans and yeah. You should know the rest."

_I nodded because I did. We sat in silence. I tried to think of what to say but I didn't know her very well to get a conversation going. I would like to know the Demon world more but I didn't ask. The next thing I knew it was dark. _

12345678910

_I opened my eyes. At first it was blurry but once I blinked a couple of times I could see the room that I was in last night with Shizuka. I stretched my arms to each of my side. My hand to the right hit something. I looked over to see Yami looking straight at me._

"You do know that I'm here right?" _He asked as he wrapped his arms around me. _

_I giggled. _"Yes I do." _His lips pressed against mine. My hands ran up his bare chest to his hair. My hands knotted with his hair. I push him closer to me where there wasn't any more space. His arms tightened around me more then he pushed away. _

_His fore head was on mine. _"Not now." He whispered. "Alone."

_I blushed and he laughed at me. I felt his arms pull away or more like disappeared from my body. I tried to grab his arms but he was already out of bed heading straight for the bathroom. I sat up and noticed the window open and it was brighter then last night but not as bright as the human world. Like between light and dim_.

_I walked to the window to see the outside world. Since it was brighter I could see more then what I could last night on the way over here. Houses were with with black tops on this street. From were I was standing I could see more buildings in the distance. A different color but I couldn't tell from here. The lava in the north I think was reflecting light on the buildings making it change colors. I couldn't tell if it was read or white. Also the sky was a red color and not blue like the human world. The ground was different too. _

_I felt arms come around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. He put his head on top of mine. I heard him say 'I love you' to me and kissed me on the cheek. Then I told him that I loved him too. He stood that way for awhile. I could stay like that for hours with no end. I loved him to much to do let go of him. The only thing that I'm worried about though is if he doesn't survive this war. What happens if he does die? I shook my head of the thought. I know he's going to win. No matter what. _

_There was a knock at the door. Yami let go of me to answer it. _

"Marquis what do you want?" _Yami growled. He must have been mad of getting interrupted. _

_I saw Marquis take a couple of steps back from the door. _"Well we need to discuss more plans because I heard the war might be a little bit earlier."

_Yami shook his head as if he didn't believe the information that he got. _"Why? I mean come on. We need more time. I need to know what these Full and Half Demons are good at." _Yami turned to me with apologetic eyes."_I'm sorry love. We have to go and get this all set." _I nodded. He ran to put his shirt on and his jeans on as fast as he could. He ran to me and pecked me on the lips and ran out the door with Marquis following behind him._

_I stood there then I went to to the hallway. I saw Lexus coming out of the room. _

"Hey Lexus do you know where I can find me cloths?" _I asked her. She nodded. _

"Yes I do. You can borrow some of mine or Shizuka's cloths for now till I go get your cloths." _She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the room she came out of. _"These are my cloths." _She said pointing to the suit case_. "And these are Shizuka's." _She pointed to the dresser and the closet. I nodded_. "Oh and one more thing Anzu." _I looked at her as she was at the door now. _"If you need anything just ask me and Shizuka. And before you leave to go back to the human world once this is over I want to see your future if Yami likes it or not." _I laughed at the way she said it and she was out. _

_I shut the door behind her and locked it. I don't like unlocked doors with strangers around. I looked through Lexus's cloths since she was my height. I notice that there where hole's in the back of the shirts but that must been because of there wings. I put on a black shirt and shorts. The shorts where a little short but I could live though but the shirt wasn't my style but like I said I could live with of what I have. _

_After I got dress I went down stairs. I could could smell food so I went to where the food was coming from which I bet it is the kitchen. When I made it there there was this Full Demon cooking eggs in a pan with it on top of his hand. It looked like he was heating it up with his powers I guess. _

_He looked at me and smiled._ "How many eggs Miss Anzu?" _He asked politely. _

_I smiled at his politeness._ "Two please if you don't mind."_He nodded as he put two on a plate and put it in front of me with a fork. _

_I began to eat the eggs. They were really good. Better then when I used to live at my house where I grew up. Mom used to make the best cooked eggs in the world but this was way better. I ate them as if I was going to die the next day the Demon laughed at me as he put more on my plate and I ate them the same way as the others. _

**End of her Pov **

12345678910

_Me and Marquis sat at the table where I first met Lexus. We had gone through so many Demons in almost five hours I felt like passing out. I already knew by now on where there positions are. The stronger powered ones will be in the front; then the middle; then the weaker in the back. I still felt like passing out just thinking about all of those Half and Full Demons from what we called last night. And whoever we haven't seen before the war they can be in whatever line they want to since it's there funeral. _

_From the corner of my eye I saw Marquis fall off his chair. I silently laughed. We both didn't get that much sleep last night. I only got three hours of sleep and Marquis only got two so he diserves to fall out of his chair and sleep. I wonder how much Anzu got to sleep since she was out when I went up there last night. _

_We still didn't know where to put Anzu. But I still have to ask Jono if his sister was going to fight too. The reason why Jono isn't here now is because he's doing something for Mai. A Full Demon that he likes....not likes but loves. He does love her that's for sure I just don't know about Mai's feelings. Anyways if Jono doesn't let her fight then she can watch Anzu and fight off anyone that tries to get Anzu. I shivered. I didn't like my girlfriend being the one everyone wants. _

_I heard the door open. I turn to look at the door to see Jono coming in. He closed the door lightly so it wouldn't make a big bang like it did the first time I came through here and what's been going on all day. He pulled the chair out from underneath the table to beside me and sat down. He laid his head on the table. He must have been either tired or something that I couldn't tell. _

"What's wrong?" _I asked with a yawn. _

"Tired." _he mumbled to me_. "And happy because me and Mai are going out." _I patted him on the back. _

"That's good but right now it's against the rules to go out with a Full and Half Demon."_ I said right before he was about to answer that I beat him to it._ "But when we do beat him we will change all rules." _He smiled. _

"Thanks Yami your the best." _I shrugged my shoulders. _

_The next thing I knew I heard snoring beside me. I rolled my eyes. Now I had Marquis sleeping on the floor and Jono sleeping in a chair with his head on the table. What's next? Me sleeping some where odd? Okay I'm not going to jinx myself on that one. I forced my eyes to stay open but each time I tried I would feel them drooping more and more till I found the nice darkness of sleep. _

12345678910

**Johnny's Pov **

_I looked at the clock in the living room with my wife. She knew I was mad so she kept her distance from me. Where were my son's? Gakushi's girlfriend or something like that has been looking for him. Then Masakatsu has been gone for days and hasn't said to me about anything at least. Jouichirou was here yesterday and got a visitor at the door and said he had to leave. I looked at the clock again wondering when they will be home. _

_Another thirty minutes passed. I growled. I got up and walked to the door. My wife didn't move just sat there looking at me as I walked out the door. I walked down the road to our leaders building was. I spread my wings out and I took off in the air. I flapped my wings as hard as I could. I needed to get there before my patience__ ran out. _

_I landed in front of the door of the building and walked right in. Some of the Full Demons tried to stop me and tried to ask where I was going but I ignored them. I walked up the stairs as fast as I could. It felt like forever and I felt blood rising to my face; boiling really. I was so furious. I wish they had an elevator or something faster since I couldn't fly in the building. _

_I made it to the door of the were our leader worked. I knocked on it but I didn't give them enough time to say come in. I just walked in and he was looking at me. Then he looked back down at his paper and continued writing._

"What can I do for you Johnny?" _He asked as he continued to write stuff down. _

"I want to know were my sons are!" _I yelled at him losing my temper. He put down him pen and looked up at me._

"Well there dead." _I looked at him. I tried to control my new found temper that was deeper then the one that just hit through me. It could lash out any second_."Your youngest son killed them." _I put my hands on his desk and gripped it to try and not lose my temper with him_."Yami went against the rules of an Assassin and a Half Demon." _He got up from his chair and walked around his desk to the arms touched behind his back under his wings._ "Yami fell in love with a human girl. Like most of our assassins of his kind. When it comes to kill the innocent people they usually fell and die because they fell in love with the one they have to kill. Yami on the other hand fell in love but didn't die with my attempts. He will die in this war." _He turned around to look at me_. "Do you want to help me kill your son on breaking the rules?"

_I had to restrain myself before I could answer. I did hate him but then again I didn't. For my own reason only though that no Full Demon would have ever have. I looked at Haruhiko._

"I hate him but,I can hit him; Hurt him and do things to him; But I can't kill him."_ I half way lied to him. I don't know what had gotten over me with my temper. It went away for a sec but then came rushing back when he didn't answer back quickly. _

_He nodded._ "Very well. I can understand that. Will you be in this war?"

_I shook my head as I fought my anger._ "No. Me and my wife are leaving tonight." _With that I walked out of there. I was trebling. My blood was boiling to the point I had to let my anger out. I walked out of the building to a near by tree. I leaned against it._

_My son's were dead. Because of Yami? No. I know Yami has the ability to kill them but he must have a reason. I shook my head. He's to much like his mother. To nice but a leader. I watched her for sometime anyways but I filled my sons with lies and told them that I hated her but no I loved her. I lost my temper and hurt her. It was an accident but I don't know if she died or not. Since she never came to find me I guess she did. I took Yami and pretended to hate him because if you liked a Half Demon you would be made fun of. It hurt me to see him hurt but I did what I had to do right? I sighed. The new anger made me punch the tree that I was leaning on. Once I pulled my hand back there was a huge whole. I then started to walk home to where my wife was so that we would take our leave before the war starts._

**End of his Pov **

12345678910

_I felt my myself being shook awake. I opened my eyes to see Marquis shaking my shoulders. Then once he saw my eyes open then he went over to Jono to wake him up. I got up and stretched. Jono was arguing with Marquis about something but I ignored it. I w as still half asleep anyways. Then Marquis ran out the door and then Jono followed. I was confused but followed as well. _

_I caught up to Marquis as he was running up the road. I touched his shoulder and he slowed down to a stop. _"What's wrong?" _I asked. Then I noticed the sun was going down. _

_Marquis took a deep breath in and out a couple of times before he spoke. _"We still have to see who can baby-sit your girlfriend while we fight tomorrow."

_My eyes were big now. _"I wish you could have told me when they moved the date!" _I yelled at him. _

_He backed up a little bit. _"Sorry. I got side tracked with those Demons. We got enough and the rest that we don't know at all that is on our side will be here tomorrow they'll just be somewhere in our group." _I nodded. _

_As I turned into my Demon form and flew up in the air. I was now going to kill Marquis after the war. Okay I won't kill him, I'll just give him a couple of punches for not telling me shit. I would have thought I would be one of the first to know but nope I'm not. I don't even feel like I'm running this thing at all but then again I'm letting Marquis do more then me so that's better for me right? Oh well I confused myself. I just need to forget that now and see who can protect Anzu. _

_We landed on the ground in front of Jono's house. Me and Jono changed back to our human forms. We walked through the door and I noticed Anzu and Lexus talking. I looked at them weirdly but ignored it. I looked over at Jono who took a set by Mai. Mai the blonde Demon. She was wearing a purple skirt and a white looking tank top. _

_I went to take a set with Anzu who smiled at me. She looked like she was having fun. I looked at Lexus; It looked like she knew something that I didn't. I glared at her. She smiled and shook her head up and down. Damn she knew Anzu's future now ugh I hate Lexus. I shrugged my shoulders and Lexus laughed at me. Then Marquis sat by Lexus. _

_I cleared my throat; all heads in the room turned toward me. My fingers laced with Anzu's hand. She griped my tightly, and I gripped her hand tightly too. _"We still need to now who will stay with Anzu." _I said. _

_Shizuka raised her hand._ "I will since bro won't let me fight in the war."

_I nodded. _"Okay, thank you."

_Shizuka shook her head no. _"It's the least I can do for you. Your like family to me and my brother." _I nodded in agreement. _

"So I heard that the day of the war is moved to a different day. So when is that?" _I heard Theodore ask. _

_I nodded my head. _"Yes it was. It's been moved to tomorrow morning." _All of there eyes were big and some gasped. I felt Anzu's eyes burn to the side of my face. I didn't look at her. If I did I bet I would just hug her and tell her everything will be alright and I would be heart broken. I didn't want to look at her because of that. I didn't want to be heart broken at that moment. _

"Why that early?" _I heard another Demon say. _

"I don't know. That's what we heard." _I said quietly. I took a glance at Anzu and it was like I couldn't speak. She was sad. I knew she didn't or don't want to see me go and of course I didn't want to be away from her either. I squeezed her hand tighter then before. _"We should go to bed." _I said as they nodded with silence. I got up with Anzu and went up to the stairs to go to the bed room that we were sleeping in. _

"What about dinner!?" _I heard Marquis say as we made it to the top of the stairs. _

"I'll eat in the morning!" _I yelled back as I shut the door to the bed room._

12345678910

Dancer: Also this week has been very hecktive and this weekend will be like that to. So I don't know if I'll be able to read updates so if I am then I'll read them. Please R&R.


	12. The War

Dancer: Chirstmas is almost here! I would like the thank the people that reviewed last chap.

**Angel Diary **

**Mistress of the King Severian **

**Asiera **

**Silenced Shadows **

**The Fandom **

**Koragirl**

koragirl (Anonymous )

**Dicequeen **

**Crystal Magician Princess **

**fantasia-49 **

**Celeste5502 **

**LuckyKazeLight**

Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

Chapter 12

**The War**

_I woke up with my pager going off. I turned the alarm off and got up. I saw Anzu awake as well but it looked like she had been crying. I went to go lay back in bed with her. I started to crease my finger around her face. I wiped her tears away and told her it would be alright. She shook her head._"I have faith in you Yami I really do."_ She sighed._ "Just the fact that you might die is right here in my head."_ She said pointing to her forehead and then hugging me tighter. _

_My hands went up in her hair and started to play with it._"Anzu. I promise I will make it out of there. I now I won't make it out without a scratch but I will be out of there no matter what." _I said kissing her hair._ "I will kill Haruhiko and to protect you." _She nodded as she tied to have no space between us like if it was my or her last day to live._ "Shizuka will be watching you today and she will keep care of you while I am gone."_ I felt more tears on my chest coming from her eyes now._ "But just remember that with you believing in me and with my will power I will get out of there so I can see you."_ I said lovingly to her. A smile spread across her face and she wiped her tears away angrily. I then kissed her lips and got up. _

_We both got ready and headed down the stairs to eat. We ate our food quietly. So did the other Half and Full Demons. It seemed like the war was on everyone's mind. They must have been thinking if they were going to live or not or at least see their family one more time. I know I made a promise to Anzu so I know that I have to beat Haruhiko to see her. _

_I looked over at the clock on the wall above the heating stove (a microwave just in the Demon world its call a Heating stove)._

"About an hour and a half till it gets lighter outside." _I said loud enough were the Demons in the living room that was eating could hear me. _

_Marquis stood up._"We should start going."_ He then walked out putting his bowl in the sink. I stood up too. I put my bowl in the sink and washed mine and his out. Marquis, Jono and Lexus were the last ones waiting on me. _

_I walked over to Anzu. _"Have faith in me."_ I said putting my arms around her waist. She then put her arms around my neck and smiled and whispered 'I will'. I lend down as she stood on her tip toes to kiss me. It was a longer kiss then it should have been. It was like saying; 'We were never going to see each other again'. We broke apart but not letting go of each other._

"I love you."_ I said whispering in her ear. _

_She giggled. _"I love you too."_She said whispering in my ear. We slid our arms from each other and grabbed each other's hands. I stared into her eyes, I could stare at her beauty all day and not get bored but I heard a cough ruining the moment. I then let go of her hand and started to walk toward the door. Shizuka was by her now as I shut the door behind me._

**Anzu's Pov**

_As I watch Yami leave I felt hot; new tears going down my face. I wiped them away as soon as he shut the door. Shizuka was at my side saying he was going to be alright. I went and sat on the white in their living room. I was hunched over. My elbows were on my knees I felt the couch sink a little and then felt a hand on my back. I took a deep breath in and out. _

"I know he's going to be okay." _I said choking a little. _"I just hope none of them die."

_Shizuka nodded. _"Me too just there will be Demons dying in this war."

_I nodded accepting the truth of some dying and hoping that Yami will be alive......If not then I don't know what I'll do._

**End of her Pov**

12345678910

_We stood there in the open field outside the city where we were told to do battle were we couldn't or wouldn't hurt the city. Since there were a lot of us from many different countries I do see damage to the city.....A lot of it. I wondered why they wouldn't think there would be damage. So much for the precaution._

_I was already put to work when I got there. I put out orders to Demons and Half Demon like; stand over there and this side or that side will attack this side depends on how big they are. It was very tiring from yelling from telling them what to do since there was a lot. Thank goodness Marquis knew how to shut them up. By the time I was finished with ordering I went and stood by Marquis who was done too._

_I saw him looking at Lexus which she was looking at the volcanoes in the ocean. Which they were on tiny little Islands. Of course I never swam in the ocean before since its lava. The only way I could or would be is in my Demon form. I looked back over at marquis who was still looking at Lexus and her looking at him. I wonder if there was a connection between the two since I've met both of them there seemed to be. Maybe almost love? I would ask if we all survive._

_I looked at my tell-time (a watch in the Demon world) that Marquis gave me earlier. Which I knew once we started fighting it would be gone. Only five more minutes till they would come. I knew Haruhiko was an on time Demon. He is never late or early just on time. _

_I felt the sun on my back as it was coming up. Then I looked at the opposite of the open field to see a Full Demon part coming up as some flown and some walked. Then there were more behind the party. They took up the half of the field like we did but left an opening in the middle. There were a lot of them from right to left or left to right. _

_I saw Haruhiko start flying toward the middle of the field. Me and Marquis looked confused but did as he did. When we made it there he wasn't smiling at all and then I noticed two of his Generals with him. Haruhiko looked at Marquis very disappointedly. _

"I am very disappointed in you Marquis. You were my best General."_ Haruhiko said with a snarl. _

_Marquis growled back at him. _"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my father for him to be happy."

_Then the evil monster looked at me. _"My Assassin, are you ready for your biggest test?"_ He snarled at me. _

_I laughed at him._"You bet but guess what you motherfucker. I don't work for you and I don't follow you anymore so don't call me 'my Assassin'." _I said angrily at him. _

_He seemed to smirk at me. _"Well. I see you two in battle in five minutes." _Haruhiko said and he was about to fly off to his side when he turned back. _"Be ready to die Motou."

_I shook my head. _"You better be ready to die."_ I said letting my right hand grew my claws. _

_Haruhiko laughed._ "Try to kill me now and you'll regret it."_ He said flying off to his side. _

_Marquis and I headed back to our side of the field. Marquis was looking at me weird. _"Hey Yami I have a question. It might seem weird but why are you the only Half Demon that can pull out there claws like that with out there wings. I mean some abilities can be used with out there Demon forms but not a lot maybe a few but you, you can bring out any type of your Demon self without the rest."

_I thought about that for a moment. He was right. I was the only one that could do this…That we know of. So why me?_ _I shrugged._ "I don't know. Maybe I have a glitch."_ He laughed at me._

"Maybe you do."_ He said as we got in our positions. A smile appeared on my lips and I shook my head. _

_The war would start at any moment now. I said to myself as I saw Haruhiko giving orders to his Demons. I looked around to see Full and Half Demons nervous. I was nervous too. I felt like a whole tube of butterflies just got in my stomach and was trying to get out. This would be the first time I would ever be this nervous. All I know is that we have to win._

_I then saw the Demons flying or running toward us. We held there for a second then we were off too. I saw Marquis up ahead collide with the first Full Demon. They swung right and left at each other and then Marquis got a hold of the other Demon before it would us its power. Marquis made it freeze as I came up behind him. I grew my claws and my wings out and cut the Demon in half. Other Demons I saw from the corner of my eye saw my wings and stared which gave us a chance of hitting a couple of their Demons without them knowing till it hit them._

_I saw Haruhiko look at me and then left from the battle field. I growled and flew after him._

**Jonouchi's Pov**

_I saw Yami leave to go after Haruhiko. I hope Yami does when if he doesn't then it's probably the end for us Half Demons. I shook my head of the thought but then got scratch on my left wing. I looked up to see a Demon putting his hands on fire as I put a force shield around me. _

_He swung at me hoping that the shield would break but it didn't it. He whistled and a huge Demon hit my force shield and it shrunk a bit. Crap I thought. He hit me again and it almost broke. I then reversed it and it went around him and the fire Demon. I then threw them in the air and they hit their own Demons and knocked them down. I smiled and did a happy dance._

**End of his Pov**

**Marquis's Pov**

_I dogged to my left as the female Demon grabbed my leg with her speed. She then clawed my leg as I yelped. I kicked her in the face and she let go saying. "My face my face!" I rolled my eyes as I grabbed her arm and stab my claws into her heart five times before she died. _

_I caught Lexes in the corner of my eye. She must have been using her ability to see the move each Demon would make on her. Once she killed the Demon that she was fighting she told me to duck. I did as she said and a Demon came flying just inches above me._

_I mouthed a thank you to her as she nodded and flash me a smile. I loved that smile. I shook my head as I started to swipe at the Demon. Why did I just think that? I thought as I used my ability to kill the Demon. I saw Theodore in trouble by a water Demon. So I ran over there to help him._

**End of his Pov**

12345678910

_I followed Haruhiko back to his building. I was wondering if he had a private audience waiting for him so that he would kill me with a small witness. I could be wrong though. I looked back to see Demons and Half Demons fighting in the city now. I knew that would have happened. _

_He flew into his window that was broken and I followed him in there. I landed next to his desk and I didn't see anyone. He was by the door to his office. His back was to me so I couldn't tell if he was smiling if I went straight into his trap. _

_He turned around smiling at me. _"Yami. You will be the first one to see my ability since my brother died." _I cocked my head to the side. He was laughing. _"My ability can be your ability." _He bragged_

"But my ability can cut through about anything but something's but most things." _I said defending myself. I wondered what he could have that could beat me. _

_His eyes glowed with the color of dark blue as he turned sliver and thick. Then I noticed it was metal. I could not cut through that. I felt the adrenaline run through my veins. This was bad. He was right; he could beat me with this. I have to find away to take him down._

_He seemed to know what I was thinking_. "See Yami you can't win." _He then lounged at me and clawed my face as I ducked_. _It stung like hell. I felt the blood rushing more than a regular cut would feel. I wondered if this was from the metal._

"Look at you. I bet that stings, doesn't it?" _He then kicked me and I fell out of the window hitting the ground below. I felt a sting go through my back. I knew that would leave a burse on my back and my stomach hurt from the kick. Blood ran down my head faster than it did before now._

_He flew down and was about to kick me again. I grabbed his ankle and clawed his leg. It didn't do enough damage at all. Just enough to be seen. I heard him laugh but I twisted his leg and push him to the ground and ran trying to think of a way to beat him. _

_While I was running Haruhiko was running after me some of the Demons and Half Demons saw Haruhiko and they stopped fighting. It was like if they had never seen Haruhiko before. But I kept running thinking on what can destroy him._

_I knew I couldn't claw him. Since with his metal it would be hard unless I can make him stay still long enough to claw him over and over again. Or I could us all of my strength that I have and hit him with my wings but that wouldn't work every well. That might just break my wings. _

_I felt something it me in the legs as I skidded against the ground. I flipped over to see Haruhiko right above me. I kicked him and he went back a few feet but no damage was done to him. But my foot hurt but I got up quick enough and started running again. I would have to find something soon that can defeat it._

_Maybe wind could knock him through several buildings but that wouldn't do a lot of damage either unless it was hurricane force winds. But we don't have hurricanes around here. On earth but not here. Maybe I could trick him on going to earth but even if he was weak then he still would probably have advantage still._

_I turned my head to see if he was behind me and that was a bad mistake. He was right behind me and he punched my ribs and I fell with the wind knocked out of me. I barely heard him say, _"You should stay and fight. Not run like a coward."

_I wasn't running like a coward. I was running to take time so then I can find something to beat him. I stood up and punched him in the face he stubbed a couple of steps back and I knew then that my arm must have been fractured. It didn't feel very good and it hurt to move it._

_He was laughing at me. _

"You will only hurt yourself Yami if you keep punching me like that. You lose Yami. Just give yourself up to me and I can make you killing you less more painful." _He said as if I was going to do what he said right now. He was very stupid if he thought that I was going to do what he said. _

_I stood there thinking how I could defeat him. He probably thought that I was thinking about what he said to me. But I was really thinking on how I will kill him. Could I kill him with ice? No he would only stay frozen for a couple of minutes till the heat of the underworld would get to him._

_But that's when it hit me. I could kill him with the opposite of ice. Fire. I might not be able to kill him with Fire but with lava. The ocean lava couldn't do a thing to him. But the volcano's lava can._

_I smirked and looked up. He saw me smirking. _"What are you smirking about boy?" _He asked confusedly. _

_I laugh._"You have to chase me down to kill me metal head."_ I said as I turned around to start running. I heard him growl as I pushed myself faster to the ocean. Then once I get to the ocean I can fly off to the Volcanoes. The Demons and Half Demons or Full Demons fighting other Demons stopped and stared at both of us as he ran down the street wondering why we weren't fighting and looking at my wings and his ability._

12345678910

**Anzu's Pov **

_I was sitting there looking out the window seeing the Demons and Half Demons fight. Tears ran down my cheeks when I saw one of the Demons get stab in the heart and died. I shook my head. _

_Shizuka was getting ready if one of them came around and tried to get me or if they wanted to fight. She told me to hide if this happened. I had a very bad feeling that that was going to happen._

_I step back from the window and turned around to see Shizuka in a different outfit then this morning. She had black jeans on and a light blue tank top. She sat down on the couch as I sat by her._

_We sat there in silence. I couldn't talk and I know that I couldn't just sit here. I was too nervous. I got back up and started to walk around the room. Shizuka was just watching me. She was probably nervous too. I could also see the fear in her eyes. As if she was a child afraid of the dark and wanted her mom or dad to stay with her. That was the way I was when I was a little kid._

_That's when I heard the door slam open. Shizuka got up really quick and told me to go hide so I did. They must have come through the back door. I hid where I could still see Shizuka. It was a Full Demon. He looked down on her. _

"I know you have the human."_ He said. _

_Shizuka looks at him as if he were crazy. _"I did not know there was a human down here?"_ She said lying. _

_He growled._ "I can sense her here. I know where she is?"_ He growled. _

_She shrugged her shoulders. _"Who sent you here?"

_He punched her in the face and I gasped. Not loud enough for him to hear me. _"Haruhiko! Who do you think it was? Sonic?"

_She then touched him and he became clam. She then punched him in the face and he took a couple of steps back with his face in his hands. He became angry again and this time punched her in the stomach and she flew back against the wall of the house. There was a really loud noise and she fell from the wall. There was a big hole in the wall. I was too shocked to scream._

_He then kicked her hard in the stomach again and she puked up blood. I finally screamed her name without realizing it. He turned around and smirked. He started walking over to the closet and opened it. I heard Shizuka yell my name as he grabbed me. I punched him in the face but it didn't affect him. Then he dropped me and I saw Shizuka hit his arm with a hammer._

_I didn't know where she got it but once he dropped me with him about to punch her again I ran toward the kitchen. There was another Demon in there now and he grabbed me. I kicked at him but he wasn't effected either. _

_He put a claw up to my neck. _"I'll kill you if you try to get out of my arms."_ He growled at me. _

_I saw the other Demon from the living room with Shizuka. He then used his strength to kill her. I was crying my eyes out. Blood was everywhere. I shut my eyes so I couldn't see the dead Demon. I heard one of them speak but I didn't hear what he had said. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and I looked up to see the two Demons in a force field. I looked up ahead of me to see Jono standing there. I ran up to him and then ran past him to get to Shizuka._

_My eyes were to blurry to see her but I knew she looked bad. I then felt a hand on my back and looked up to see a blurry face of Jono's._"It was my fault. I was right there when they past me I could have stopped them but I was too busy with the other ones."_ He said in a horse voice. _

_I shook my head._"It was my fault I should have not of spoken."

_He sighed. _"It's not your fault at all. They would have still killed her anyways." _Tears ran down his eyes now._ "She was a very good sister of mine and she's in a better place than this hell."

_Jono put his head on his dead sister's body and he started to cry harder. I didn't know what to do. I was still shocked and scared. I just hope Yami wasn't dead. If he was I don't know what I would do right now. I bent laid my head on Jono's back and cried with him._

**End of her Pov**

12345678910

_I finally made it to the ocean and flew off. I knew what I had to do. Haruhiko wasn't that far from me though but I kept pushing my wings. He didn't know what I was doing out here. I was for sure of that._

_I flap my wings harder so I could get there fast enough. I was above the Volcano and I dove down inside the volcano. I put my claws into the lava and it stung. My claws would only last a few hours after I kill him but they would fall off. I could have pushed him in the volcano but that would be almost impossible so it has to be this way._

_I flew out of the hole of the volcano and landed on the ground of the top of it. He then landed in front of me looking at me and then he saw my claws with a confused face. And then realization hit him._

"I know how to beat you!" _I yelled at him. I still felt the blood coming down my face and my body ach still. I put up my aching arm and hand. _"Fire is lava. It destroys you." _I said smirking._

_He shook his head. _"Damn it!" _I heard him say he was about to take flight but I ran up to him faster then he would have taking off and stabbed him in the heart with my lava claws. _

_He looked at me surprised. _"Any last words?"_ I asked. _

_He clawed my chest and I felt blood pouring out. _"Go to Hell."_ I pulled my claw out and he died in front of me. I felt my body sway and landed on the ground. I heard someone yell my name but I closed my eyes before I could see them._

12345678910

**Dancer: I hope that was all right. Please Review**


	13. Epilogue

**Dancer: I like to thank the people that reviewed last chap.**

The Fandom

**Silenced Shadows**

**Koragirl **

**LuckyKazeLight **

**Dicequeen **

**fantasia-49 **

**Angel Diary**

**Celeste5502**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

**Epilogue**

_I didn't know what happened after I passed out. I dreamt of Angles and Demons fighting to the Death. I didn't know why and I didn't want to know. There was blood everywhere in my dream. I saw death then I seen some laughing at one another before they fought. It didn't make much sense. I didn't remember who I was at all. What was my name? Where did I come from? How did I end up here? I shivered and I felt pain going up my chest and my back hurt. I felt like I was dying….What's death? I wondered. Sometimes in my dreams I was in pitch black darkness and then I saw a light. I didn't want to go to that light. I was scared of it so I push myself away from it father into the darkness. Then the fight between the Angles and Demons appeared if I went further into the darkness. I didn't know what to do. Go through the light or stay here and watch this?_

_I didn't know who long it was that I was here. Days, weeks, months? Maybe all my life? Every passing moment I could feel my body again. My back didn't hurt anymore but my chest till hurt like hell. My memories of what happen in our war came back to me. I defeated the Enemy and I was glad. My eye lids were heavy and I couldn't move them but I could hear voices. It was become more quickly. I didn't know who was talking. It sounded like a Male. Then there was a Female voice. It sounded so much like Anzu's voice._

"Is he going to wake up soon?"_ I heard her ask in a whisper._

"I don't know. I had never seen a Half Demon come back after losing so much blood and recovering. I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry if he doesn't make it back."_ I heard an 'okay' and a door closing. I wanted to open my eyes and look at her, tell her that I was going to be alright. Then I heard her sob. It broke my heart. _

_Then I was back into darkness. I ran around trying to get back to my Anzu to try and be awake. I ran right back to the war of The Angels and the Demons. There were only two left now. The Angel looked like she was winning and the Demon looked terrified. Then she swiped at him with something. I couldn't tell what it was but he fell and slowly died._

_The Angel saw me and walked over to me. She put a hand to my face but for some reason. I wasn't terrified of her like I should have been. _"Yami you are safe for now. Never make me worry about that again."_ She said sweetly. _

_Yami took a couple of steps back_. "What are you talking about?"

_The Angel shook her head. I couldn't tell who she was. Her face was a blur to me._"You don't need to worry about that now. You will know eventually." _She then disappeared. _

_I felt my eye lids go light. I could open them now. I let them open to see Anzu sobbing. Her hands held her head. I pushed my upper body up, nothing hurt. There was no pain. Was I healed? Then I looked at my hands and they were the only things that weren't right. They were wrapped up in bandages and something felt like they were missing. _

_I looked back at the crying girl. I wrapped my arms around her and heard her gasp. She hugged me tighter too. She kept on chanting that she knew that I was going to be alright. I kissed her on the lips and lay back down._

"How do you feel?"_ She asked me. _

_I smiled. _"I feel no pain."_ Her hand grabbed mine._ "But I feel like something is missing….Something in my hands."

_I heard her sigh._"The Doctor told us that you must have put your Claws into lava. Once you killed Haruhiko they were infected and they had to get them out of your hands before they started to infect your hands or you might have lost your hands too."_ I nodded giving her hand a squeeze. _

_I looked around. It was a small room. Only enough to fit a patient and a couple of Demons around the patient. I then looked back at her. _"What else been going on and how long have I been asleep?"

_She then cocked her head to the side._"You have been asleep almost a week now. Things been crazy. Well this is what Marquis has told me. He found you and freaked out that you were dead. When we realized you weren't you the Doctor still told us that you might not make it. Even the Half and Full Demon citizens are happy that you defeated Haruhiko and they all want your autograph. I think it's stupid. Also Jono stayed in his room for about three days. He couldn't take the death of his sister but he's fine now. And then Marquis and Lexus are going out."_ I smiled at the last part. I knew there was something going on between them. _"Also the City is in bad shape but it's not that bad either."

_Then the door open. I saw Marquis, Lexus and Jono right there. Jono ran up to me and gave me a very long hug and I wouldn't let Lexus touch me till I was convince that she wasn't going to read my mind. _

_Marquis was glad that I was alive._"Will talk later about what's been going on."_ I shrugged. I sort of knew what was going on._ "Also Yami,"_ I looked at him confusedly._ "Since you beat Haruhiko you are to become the new leader of the Demon nation."

_I shook my head. _"I will be only for a couple of months." _He looked at me weirdly. _"Because I made a promise to Anzu. That I would lock up my powers and my Demon self and live with her in the human world."

_Anzu gasped and everyone nodded understanding. _"Are you serious that you would do this?" _She asked in bewilderment. _

_I laughed_. "Of course I would I love you too much." _I kissed her on the lips and I heard Jono say 'get a room'. I rolled my eyes and pulled back._

"But who will rule then?" _Marquis asked._

_Jono came a little bit closer to me._ "Well I'll rule for a couple of months then I'll let Jono rule with your help Marquis."

_I looked over at Jono. His eyes were big and he was stiff. _"Are you sure?"_ Jono asked in a horse voice. _

_I nodded_. "Of course you deserve it." _He smiled and stayed silent._

"It's been very busy. We need you at the place where Haruhiko used to rule at the building. I know that we have to sign release forms but that can wait later. Do you think you can start ruling today?"

_I nodded. _"Of course."

_Marquis got the Doctor and took the papers and said that he would have them back later. When they got out of the hospital. It was like hell when we walked outside. Anzu wasn't lying when she said that I was wanted for an autograph. Demons and Half Demons tried to get to me so that they could have my autograph...I guess since I beat Haruhiko. Flashers (cameras in the Demon world) would take pictures of us. We made it way from them without getting touched. I could see the buildings burnt from the war and damaged. _

_Then the building that I'll be working in for the next couple of months was ahead of us. We walked in as some of the Demons were cleaning up the mess and waved at us. We finally made it to the room were Haruhiko used to work at. The window was still broken and the room was a little bit messy._

_I went and sat down in the chair. _"Let's get to work." _I said putting a paper right in front of me and started to write with the pen that Marquis just gave me. _"Also put these new rules up straight away right after I'm done Marquis."

_He smiled. _"Sure thing Boss."

_I rolled my eyes. _"Very funny." _I stared at the paper. I thanked that Angel for getting me out of my dreams and then I felt something with in me. Something I never felt before like another power. I shrugged it off and got to work._

12345678910

**Dancer: Sequel coming sometime in JUNE. Yes I am evil. You have to wait that long. If you want me to I'll tell you when the Sequel gets out just tell me in the reviews so REVIEW! Also have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
